Kill the Clan
by KeitaroHigurashi
Summary: Hello this is a new Akame Ga Kiru! fanfic n n, it takes from the beginning of the manga and it will be manga based (Every Chapter will take one manga chapter) with a few added things, like lemons relationships and a new OC meet Tatsumi as he travels to the Empire. For Pairings there will be [AkamexTatsumi], [OCxRabac]. Yes I suck at grammar but I will try my best n n
1. Kill the Darkness

**Hello I really hope you all can enjoy this fan fic, it will respect all the details of the manga with different changes, yet all of them will be consulted by vote with my readers, that way you can participate in more ways than just telling me your opinions.**

**On a side note, This fic will contain gore, mature situations, even deeper development of the corruption inside the empire (in future chapters) as well as my favorite pairings, so yes it will be Akame x Tatsumi, but worry not, Mein will not be alone, also for those that like Najenda x Rabac, well I will have to apologize to you all, since there will be, yet it will be more Rabac x OC for the earliest chapters.**

**First vote:**

**Schere dies? Or Schere lives yet lose mobility? Or Schere doesn't die neither lose mobility?**

**In my opinion, Schere´s death gives Tatsumi a nice push and make him remember her kindness so he can overcome future obstacles with both kindness and determination, but since I like my readers to participate and give me obstacles so I can think about how to make the story non-repetitive and interesting for you all to see**

**I don't own Akame Ga Kiru! But hell I do own the OCs that appears in this fan fic, so if by some reason somebody wants to use them, please contact me first, and I will kindly lend them to you.**

**-KeitaroHigurashi**

**Chapter 1: Kill The Darkness**

It was a very bright day on the road towards the empire, a couple of travelers were comfortably driving their wagon as the ground in front of them started to break making a lot of dust cover the air and a couple of Earth Dragons appeared, they looked like huge lobster-like monster, with huge claws on their hands instead of pincers, with an abominable growl they launched their attack making the travelers fear for their lives.

Suddenly and in a flash instant, a sword and a dagger ravaged the attackers' limbs cutting them off from their bodies and sending them flying with ease, blood spreading along the road from the injuries.

-First class dangerous beast, Earth Dragon, it seems to be a worthy opponent. -A young boy speak as he swing his sword to clean the blood on it, his brown messed up hair reflecting its brightness against the sun as he inspected his target with his clear-green eyes.

-Aren´t you getting too cocky, Tatsumi? –Said a green haired girl, sheathing her dagger at her side as she lowered her left hand reaching her back, right above her buttocks where a sheathed tonfa-blade was resting, her sapphire-like eyes, unlike Tatsumi, where looking at the travelers with no-interest at all for the opponent in front of her.

Her clothes consisted of a battered yellow-colored shirt and brown-leather shorts, as well as carbon-colored boots with longs black sockets that covered her white-silk colored skin. As more would have expected, she was wearing summer clothes, and very much match-making ones, but the white scarf covering her mouth and resting against the floor crushed the idea.

-Heh, don't talk as if you weren't acting too, Reira. –Tatsumi said as the dragons growled out of hatred for the two individuals that hurt them, so they prepared for a second attack using their left limb. –Here they come again.

In a swift moment, Reira, as well as Tatsumi climbed on the monster arm, with the difference that the first stabbed her weapon In its arm, while the later ran on top of it reaching its neck before cutting it, instead after stabbing its arm, Reira ran imitating Tatsumi while almost severing the beast arm making it move to try to make her fell, but letting her get an appropriate space in which she could jump and do several slashes ravaging the whole body of the beast, making the two of them fall in an instant before sheathing their weapons.

-That was great youngsters! –The travelers approached to praise them for their victory.

-That was nothing for me, by the way, my name is Tatsumi, you should remember it well since it will become legendary in the near future. –said Tatsumi puffing his chest to look as great as he could, before…

"As the one that can´t hunt dinner properly and makes girls do that instead." Reira added making fun of last night events as she had to dive into the river to get their dinner.

"Hey keep that out!" Shouted Tatsumi as one of the travelers, looking sour press his hand on the man shoulder.

"Are you telling me that you will try to make it big in the Capital, Young man?" He asked, a look of full worry showing in his face.

"Yeah, after all that is the dream of all country men." he declared showing his determination in that instant.

"Then let me warn you, there are monsters more dangerous that those Earth Dragons in there." He declared out of worry for the couple of adventurers.

"There is nothing to worry sir; after all I am here to protect this little hot-head." Reira interrupted while pressing Tatsumi´s head down with her hand in the process, clearly making more fun of him.

Looking at the successive reactions between them, the merchants downed their heads a little, like saying "we have warned you, be careful" before saluting them and leave, letting the fighting couple alone and return to their walk.

While they were travelling, once again Tatsumi peeked at the girl softly, remembering the events way in the past, as he got separated from his friends, as he found this person unconscious on a side of the road as if she was attacked by bandits, how he feel when she woke up hungry, and how delighted she was when he shared his little food with the little twister, nickname he gave to her as she ravaged food like nothing, specially fishes, yet for anything beside all he knew about her due the travelling, was a mystery, yes, he knew her ambitions, but her actions sometimes spoke the contrary on him, as she said she was going to protect him out of nowhere, he thought that maybe, she didn't know what to do actually and was only following him.

Tatsumi was very deep into those thoughts about his companion that gained a stomp on his feet due because Reira had fallen in taking his attention before.

"Hey, cut it already!" He yelled angrily yet all he received was the girl pointing towards the road.

"I have been telling you that we are here already, stupid" She smiled while saying this, and that made Tatsumi angrier but all those feelings disappeared when he looked in front of him looking at the capital entrance and streets.

"Whoa…"

Those were Tatsumi´s words as he lost himself in the colours of the street and civilization it was, for country people a sight to recognize as marvelous, lively and clean, as one from the country would expect, even Reira was interested in the people and place where these two will start to make a live as soldiers.

It took them a few minutes to return from the marvelous sight of the city, but as they did, they quickly stampeded towards the gate to reach the capital, it was a few kilometers from where they could see it, being honest, but for them, it was nothing, just the end of their exhausting journey.

Tatsumi panted softly as he crossed the gate at the same time as Reira, both of them trying hard to take in some air, it clearly fascinated them to no extent that he would hug the girl at his side and laugh as a person that returns from war to his home, yet he managed to restrain himself, who knows how will she react to such show of affection.

"Tatsumi…" Reira´s soft voiced called his name while she also tried to catch some air. "I will go to see for a place to stay tonight, you should better check out where we need to enter in the army, just try to not do anything stupid like getting in a fight, ok?"

Reira´s voiced was calm, yet a little agitated from all that running, not to mention that they had to save travelers and those weren't the first ones the couple meet today, so they were pretty much exhausted at the time being.

Tatsumi simply nodded and taking a deep breath regained enough strength to lift himself up then he waved his hand to Reira.

"Take care Reira, let's meet here in two or three hours, ok?" Reira smiled softly and departed to search as he walked around looking for the place where people apply for the Army, but they didn't realize, that somebody was looking at them, while drinking a cup of coffee, and hearing their plans for the future.

It took Tatsumi a while to find said place, it was a big house with a flag and right up the front door, it had a shield and two swords crossing it as decorations, yet, it took much less than that time to get expelled from said place, as he let his ego take the best of him, and drawing his sword in that place yelled, "I don't have time for that, test my skills I am sure and make me a Commander in charge", earning just one kick out of the place, and a permanent ban to his dream in the Army, also, as he also said, "I came here with my friend Reira Hirai" first, he maybe, made things for the girl worse, since the ban would also affect her.

When this thought came to his mind, he could feel his sweat, he was in a very dangerous problem as he imagined how the girl would react to all that, in a fashion only known as Reira-style, he would be humiliated, depraved, and when he was in agony killed on the spot.

"Hey youngster" A feminine voice called him out of his wave of thoughts making him turn around, and instantly blush as he saw the attire that covered a yellow haired woman, which was bending pressing her hands on her knees, showing a little more of her already revealing cleavage, which made the poor guy disconnect from real world for a while. "Do you want to list for the army, right?"

"Uhm…" Tatsumi only could nod as he was thinking about her breasts, he was already thinking that all the women in this place had similar body development, unlike her village, the Capital was full of surprises, he thought. Also, she seemed to be a very likeable person, and that make things better for him, as a ray of hope in his almost impending doom.

"Then let me help you, but as a favor, treat this One-san a meal" She added gently smiling with radiance only made for saviors of people and almost instantly she moved with him into a Pub, it was an old place with simple wooden tables, yet the smell of alcohol was clearly topping the air, Tatsumi could figure that this place became really lively at night, on the other side…

"Ahhh!" Leone gulped flask after flask of beer with ease, clearly looking like a drunken maiden by this very moment, her cheeks where red and her yellowish eyes carried the little blur that fully indicates a drunken person, Tatsumi wondered how she was capable of forming words correctly as she spoke to him. "Man, beer right in the middle of the day really hits the spot, come on youngster, drink too" Leone said lifting a cup of alcohol offering it to Tatsumi.

"No thanks, I am only here because you promised to tell me how I could enter in the Imperial Army, my life is on the stake right now, if my partner find out what I did" He answered moving her offering hand to the side, trying to sound polite, but carrying words of a desperate man.

"Well it is rather easy. All you need is money and communications" –Leone said while drinking more alcohol with the same ease. "I have a contact in the imperial army; if I pay enough money to him I can make you Captain in no-time"

"Really!?" He exclaimed and immediately pulled a bag full of gold from his belongings and slammed it on the table. "Will this be enough?"

Leone scanned the crazy amount of money Tatsumi carried, clearly, he was a country boy, he had no idea of what could happen to a person carrying such amounts of money as if it were nothing rare, usually, the slums would gather around him, and try to get that money with any necessary means, and they would be very persistent in that feat, on the other hand, her methods where more sublime and calm.

"Ohh, that will really do the thing!" She exclaimed falsely to him, showing real interest in the amount he carried.

"We got it from our travel towards the empire; we did some errands, like eradicating dangerous beasts." He explained as he gave her the money.

"So, it seems you two are strong, right?" She asked clearly sensing some strength from the boy´s body, some kind of pure aura that possessed both warm and strength. "Well I will be taking my leave, wait for me here I will return to inform you later, ok?"

Tatsumi nodded as she was leaving, his thoughts were focusing in his luck mostly. He got a partner to travel, a very likeable girl that offered him protection and was a matter of really funny times, he arrived to the capital safe, well he couldn't enter in the army by the normal process, but now, he would do it, and obtaining the title of captain, it was a really good day for the most part of it, yet he was forgetting about something, very essential. This was the capital, not his village. She was a total stranger, not his family.

Hours passed as he remained there waiting patiently for Leone arrival, yet she never came, and it was only when the waiter told him about the hour that light descended upon him, he had been deceived.

"I will report her to the police!" He yelled as he was trying to leave the Pub.

"That won´t work, the one at fault is the person that was deceived so easily, I still can´t believe you thought she was saying the true." The waiter replied softly with a calm look in his eyes that confirmed the police won't help him.

Depressed and infuriated Tatsumi started to wander the street of the capital, yet, he also felt sad and guilt, he would understand if karma paid his well behavior and arrogance this much, but, he also offered the money Reira worked so hard to achieve, basically, he threw away her future too and to make things even worse…

"Tatsumiiii" A feminine voice called his name from behind, it sounded exhausted but the voice was very familiar.

It was hers.

Tatsumi gulped saliva as she approached him, looking really happy, it seemed that Reira completed her part of the mission completely without problems, well, with the problem that he, the one that should have all their money, got it stolen by a pair of breasts. He stuttered as she approached him at really high speed and gave him a hug, making it more difficult for him to deal with his guilt.

-R-Reira, how was your part? –He asked trying to not let his anger, resentment and fear leak out.  
>Reira smiled at him softly, she always did the same when she achieved all things correctly, as well as she looked gloomy when she couldn`t do something well, but now, that smiling face of her, made things really difficult for him.<p>

"Everything was completed well; I paid the registration fee for the Hotel, now we only need to…"  
>Tatsumi stopped her speaking by deeply bowing in front of her, which made her instantly recognize that something was bad.<p>

"I am sorry; I got scammed and lost all the money we had!"

The way Tatsumi could formulate those words so fast, and the quick pace of his short speech made Reira tilt her head in confusion while she analized the message, Tatsumi on the other hand, was simply desiring her to satisfy her anger on him any time soon, but it never came, instead she simply turned around, giving her back to him. 

"You are going to leave now, right? Well that way you wont have to deal with me and my stupidity, it was fun being your partner though" Tatsumi thought as he looked at her actions, realizing she was walking away from him with slow pace and clearly having an infuriated face, but as soon as he heard laugh he proved, she was even crazier than he expected.

"Hahahaha!" Reira couldn't stop herself as she started to laugh at his friend misfortune, making the swordsman worry about her health, but soon she calmed down and again approached him. "If you lost the money we only need to make more, it is not a big deal we only need to sleep out tonight, and tell me, how many days we have been doing that Tatsumi"

"But aren't you mad at me? I lost our money!" He was a bit bewildered by her carefree behavior, being honest, she looked like an entirely different person to him at the moment, and he wondered what she was thinking at the very moment.

"Look, we can hate each other for everything that happens Tatsumi, I swear to protect you due your kind-self, and I am sure that kindness of you is going to be repaid in the future" She assured him giving a little smile with enough feelings to melt an ice mountain. "Well then let's look for a place to stay Tatsumi" She added finally offering her hand to him.

At the moment somebody else spoke to them asking the couple to wait, as they looked at the source of that voiced, they found a girl with yellow hair, she looked like an heir of a noble family and her actions reflected all kind of grace within her, she presented herself as Aria as she was escorted by two powerful looking soldiers, it was easy to assume those fact, at first Reira had a mischievous thought "Now we can kidnap miss noble and ask for money", but upon hearing her next words her concern was placed on Tatsumi, as she already knew what kind of words he would use next.

"We would gladly accept your offer" They said in unison, Reira sighed at the end of the sentence knowing how kind-hearted his partner was, but unknowing if he was aware of future traps, well at least she was with him now. So, what could possibly go wrong?

They both entered in the carriage in which the noble girl transported, Reira was deeply looking at her for any sight of evil, but found none, maybe she was actually a good girl looking after people in the Capital, well it didn't took her to down her guard and tried to close her eyes, without knowing she felt asleep.

Tatsumi, on the other hand, enjoyed the travel upon the manor as he also expected the girl was a noble, and she seemed to be very kind, which made him rest assured, he felt a little pressure in his shoulder and looked by his side, to meet the sleeping face of his self-said guardian, this sight made him smile softly at her petting her head.

"It seems you two get along very well" Aria said holding an innocent smile in her face.

"Yes we do, we have our fights, but normally we can get along well, on the other hand, as I was saying…" Tatsumi continued talking with her, he knew already that normal voices wouldn't wake up his partner, so he didn't bothered, also he wanted to know about his friends, if they were still alive, also if they were in the capital, but Aria politely answered by recommending him to ask her father at the manor.

It was pretty late at night when they finally arrived at the manor, a very old man was smiling at the front door wearing a night gown commonly used by people when they needed to get up late, in his hands he was holding two candles, ones to light himself and the other to offer to his guest, in some way, he had been informed that Tatsumi and Reira were on their way to the manor with his daughter.

As they stopped one of the soldiers took Reira out of the carriage and carried her to the entrance, the soldier really wondered how the girl could sleep so much with that much movement, but without problems carried his task while Tatsumi held his desires to laugh at the scene they were making and instead he walked alongside Aria´s father talking to him about his friends, and about his reasons to reach the capital.

"I see, you have passed a lot of trials it seems, yet I believe that you were lucky of finding a partner during your travel, roads at this time are not an easy matter" He said softly patting Tatsumi´s shoulder. "Tomorrow I will talk with some contacts I have in the army, maybe I can arrange some spot for you and the young girl" He added.

"Thank you very much" Tatsumi replied bowing to him, while Aria smiled softly.

"Tatsumi, I am known for having good hunches, I can asure you that you will be meeting your friends really soon" She said placing her hands on her back and offering him with more smiles.

"Oh" He replied clearly motivated due those assumptions, at least everything in his life was going according to his plan.

It was almost 2 or 3 in the morning when Reira woke up; she still had a line of saliva in her mouth due her pleasurable sleep, yet what made her get up from her comfortable bed, wasn't the strange place, wasn't the uncommon senses it was something more pure, hunger.

"Uhmm, I should have eat when I was looking for Tatsumi" She said hugging her stomach as it made another sound too unlikely of a maiden, not that she cared about it, but other people would, probably.

She walked out of the door into a corridor, the house was pretty dark since it was the middle of the night already, but thankfully the corridor had windows showing the almost full red moon outside, it gave her both some bright to see the floor, as well as her surroundings and also it gave her a beautiful sight which she deeply admired.

With another grunt of her stomach Reira remember her purpose to be outside her bed at that moment and began to wander around the house, she was literally walking guided by her nose, trying to locate food as if she were some kind of wild animal and finally achieving her objective, as a quite sweet scent reached her nostrils.

It smelt like fish, one of her favorite dishes, if not her favorite, she slowly walked towards that scent sniffing the air from time to time to be sure she wasn't lost, she also thought as she walked that the place was ridiculously huge, something about the family that gave them a roof wasn't right for her, it was not common of rich people to be kind to strangers, let alone a group of adventurers that consisted in an overconfident boy and a girl whose clothes were battered as if she never changed them, not that she did though.

Reaching the kitchen, or that is what she thought, she could feel that she wasn't alone there, yet the darkness of the room proved it quite difficult to find something there, but she didn't want to wake up anybody so she braced herself to go further trying to look for something just by sniffing.

"If Tatsumi were to see me, he would joke saying I am more like a dog than a human" she said to herself as she moved in the darkness, but something wasn't right, she was sure, someone else was inside of the kitchen with her.

With her ears she picked a sound, subtle and fragile, but uncomforting as well, it was the sound of somebody who is slowly opening a pair of scissors to cut paper, but it wasn't all there was to it, it was what continued the sound that made her skin panic.

It was, killing intent.

Reira fastly enough ducked as she sensed a few strains of her hair being cut, somebody really was there in the middle of that darkness, somebody that could see her well enough to try to kill her, but why? What had she done?

The next thing she did was to roll to her side dodging the swing of what she interpreted as a sword, which also destroyed the place where her food seemed to be, as plates and cups were also destroyed, the next thing she heard were multiple swings which indicated her that she needed to get out of there really quick.

"This person is crazy" She thought as she literally jumped over a table while running in order to evade her pursuer and in hope to reach the door towards the corridor.

"I am sorry" A voice said softly, it was a voice with no killing intent at all, yet it was the voice of her pursuer which added to her fear a bit more.

Crashing towards the door to destroy it and pass to a brightened place Reira could finally get who her pursuer was, it was a girl with long purple hair and eyes, who was wearing a Chinese dress adjusting her chest area a little and a pair of glasses, yet what was frightening was the expressionless face she had, and a big pair of scissors that had some blood in their edges.

Reira wondered why her pursuer stopped hunting her as she didn't have her weapons in her at the moment and would be an easy target for her to eliminate, was the hunch she was having about the family that gave them a roof true?

Yet what happened next made her feel like a fool and almost fell to a side as the person with the big pair of scissors deeply bowed making the killing intent disappear.

"I-I am sorry" Scheele said as she bowed to her. "I was supposed to kill the family members and mistook you for one, I am sorry" She added making Reira tilt her head in total confusion.

"Are you really stupid!?" She yelled as she was almost killed by her a minute ago.

Reira fell on her knees as her hunger increased due to the little run or I kill you game she played a few minutes ago, her stomach making sounds as if it had started to eat itself, this made Scheele giggle a little as she handed her a piece of dry meat.

"I have a partner that always gets hungry while travelling, you resemble her a little" She said as Reira nearly gnarled her hand with the piece of meat.

"So can you explain me the real thing here, I was having a hunch to not trust this people, but I have somebody I promised to follow and I am here just for that reason" Reira said while finishing the piece of meat.

Suddendly lot of screams were heard and as soon as Reira looked at the ones causing the commotion Scheele disappeared from her side to somewhere, yet now, lot of people had started a one-side massacre outside, by the hand of a girl with black hair and red eyes, wielding a sword, a guy that used an armor and wielded a spear, a pink haired loli, clearly a tsundere she thought, that wield a gun. At least Tatsumi wasn't there to make things worse, but knowing his behavior he wouldn't last long to jump into action and that made her run towards her room to grab her weapons.

**Tatsumi, a few hours earlier**

Tatsumi was sitting on a couch in the living room, resting a little after dinner while he heard the conversations the grow-up people made, Reira had been for an entire day of sleeping so she would be pretty much hungry when she woke up, it wasn't the first time she didn't sleep for a whole time and then slept a whole day, it always happened when they travelled on the road and couldn't reach a village to rest there, she would fake that she was asleep and then stay up all night while he slept, then he would have to honor her by letting her sleep the whole day without problem at sight, even carry her on his back proved to be quite useful for training as she would remain asleep no matter what.

He decided to get up and make some food for her; after all she would be starving after a whole day of not eating anything so he entered in the kitchen and lurked around what to make her for food. Aria on the other hand, decided to offer him a hand as she seemed to be interested in Tatsumi, as he had escorted her in her trip around the city, she decided to help him too.

"You should make fish and rice, it is a standard dish and she will enjoy it" She said smiling at him softly, and then she started to leave. "I will be going, it is already late and I have some matters to attend tomorrow, try to not be awake all night making dinner for your girlfriend" She joked a little before leaving while giggling at the infuriated boy.

"She is not my girlfriend!" he yelled, but then he continued making her dinner, putting a little of emotion in his actions.

After making her dinner Tatsumi left the kitchen and headed to his room, he needed to sleep a little or he would be exhausted tomorrow and upon reaching his bed he rested his head on it and tried to close his eyes, yet a similar feeling invaded him as he gasped at the moonlight seeing a group of people standing on what seemed to be threads that shone with the moon. He recognized them from the wanted posters he saw today the infamous group called Night Raid, whose member carried assassinations to people with money and authority of out nowhere.

Tatsumi saw a group of guards try to fight them get killed without mercy and his worries landed on the only person that couldn't defend herself, Aria, so he instantly grabbed his sword and ran looking for her.

**Reira**

"Tatsumi don't do anything stupid, please" Reira thought after equipping her weapons at her respective sheaths, as she dashed as fast as her legs could let her, glancing window after window as she knew that his partner would do something rather stupid as trying to fend off the assassins, they were levels higher than her and him.

Upon seeing the silhouette that she recognized pretty well she jumped crashing the window and then landing on the ground she continued her path to reach him as he started to exchange blows with Akame, or rather said, she was already exhausting the young swordsman with ease and grace, rare to find such elegance in an assassin.

Akame swiftly made horizontal and vertical cuts that attempted to corner Tatsumi who tried his best to evade them, yet he was reaching the limit of his forces as one last swing of Murasame throw his sword into the air making him be totally open for the final blow.

"Like I would let you!" Reira echoed making Akame jump backwards to evade her tonfa-blade, yet wearing her normal deadpan face.

"You are not an enemy, but if you wish to interrupt me I will kill you and him" She declared and Reira understood that she was an opponent they couldn't take no matter how hard they tried.

"I understand, actually I was hoping to evade you all, we were attacked by your group out of nowhere and we don't really know your motives" She declared while Aria tensed up at her words and Tatsumi wanted to hit her partner for running away.

"Reira, we have to protect these people, they are giving us a roof and helping us" He yelled at her but after fighting the assassin his forces were null.

"Do you really think that young man?" Another voice came from the little forest that was surrounding them; it was the same girl that had scammed the money from him last day.

"Eh? Ah! You are the big breast that stole our money!" He yelled pointed at Leone.

"What are you trying to imply?" Reira asked sheathing her tonfa-blade.

"We have some free time so let me show you two" She stated as she approached the door of the storehouse and delivered a kick to it breaking it to pieces, then the couple approached her and were terrified at the sight. "This is the true darkness of the capital" Leone said.

The sight of the bodies being tortured with whips was already disgusting for a trained person, but this madness was almost impossible to bear, people where caged and had their bodies infected with different diseases, their skin was curled up and showed mark of the Black Death, also other bodies where dismembered and some of the people that where on the surgery tables were still alive and crying weakly as their strength were quickly leaving their bodies, also some bodies where chopped as if they were being used to feed the animals the household had.

What shocked Tatsumi more than this sight was the person that was chained to the ceiling in front of him, she was one of his friends that were travelling with him, and she was Sayo.

"Who did this to her?" He asked loss for words to describe such massacre to her body.

"The household of this place disguised themselves as good Samaritans and then killed people that came from the capital for pleasure, the guards knew about this but did nothing to stop them so they were guilty" Leone explained as she gaze to another side, not bearing to look at the same scene anymore.

Meanwhile they were shocked with such sight, Aria managed to move towards the dead corpse and grabbed the machinegun it carried pointing it towards them.

"Stop right there you all" She demanded as she readied herself to shoot.

"No you won´t" Stated Reira who in no time had dashed towards her and sliced her fingers off with ease, washing herself in her blood as It flew to the air.

"Ah, please, I didn't know anything, I swear it" Aria stated begging for mercy while looking at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi remained motionless, looking at the dead body of his friend, but another weak voice took him out of his hypnosis, as he looked to his side finding his other friend, Ieyasu, who was totally naked with clear marks of the Black Death already taking place in his body, meaning he was alive only by pure will.

"T…Tatsumi" He cried softly while moving against the bars of his cell reaching out trying to try to grab his friend hands.

"Ieyasu?" He replied dumb folded looking at him trying to think that everything was a nightmare.

"Tatsumi, that girl, killed Sayo, she tortured her to death" He cried weakly while the strength of his legs left his body; making him fall to the floor.

"What is wrong with that!?" Yelled Aria as she backed away, leaving the grasp of Reira who was holding her arm. "THEY ARE PUNKS OF THE COUNTRY, SAME AS CATTLE, NOBODY SHOULD WORRY ABOUT WHAT I DO TO THEM!" She continued.

Without moving Leone and Akame simply stared at her, knowing her end was near, they simply wanted it to happen quickly and as Akame unsheathed her katana to end her life Tatsumi dashed towards Aria and with a simply cut divided her body in two out of rage.

"I know how much he despised her, but to kill her with no doubt" Leone thought as looking at the pair thinking about hiring them for their assassination group.

"That is our Tatsumi, it felt great" Said Ieyasu but then splurted blood covering his mouth with his hand meaning his life was reaching its end.

"Ieyasu!" Tatsumi called out as he came back to his friend side, which Leone had already freed from the cell, laying him on the ground so he could end his life at his friend side.

"The final stage of the Black Death, he can´t be saved" Akame said without showing any emotion towards the dead-corpse that was Ieyasu.

Reira simply looked at her partner with pity and worry, he was a very kind person that didn't deserve the pain he was experimenting at the moment, then she turned to face Leone.

"Is there a possibility for me to enter in your group?" She asked clenching her hands making them fist while gripping her weapon hard.

"I actually wanted to hire both of you, our base is always shorthanded so a couple of assassins will fit perfectly in our ranks" Leone declared gripping Tatsumi by his collar and dragging him with her.

"Waaahh, wait I need to make graves for them" He declared as Leone dragged him towards the others assassins in their group.

"Tatsumi I will come for them later, don't worry" Reira assured as Leone gave Tatsumi to Bulat

"Bulachii, we are bringing them to our base, can you take them with you" Leone said happily as the man that wore the greyish armor grabbed the pair and positioned them in his shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be better" He said to Tatsumi as a flower background could be seen, making Tatsumi believe the one inside the armor was gay.

"Mission accomplished, we are departing" Akame ordered as all of them jumped into the shadows to disappear in the middle of the night.


	2. Kill the Night

**Hello people and here we have another chapter of Akame ga Kiru! Kill the Clan, as many will notice this fanfic follows the manga quite much, with minor changes like the ones that are going to happen in this chapter.**

**Again I apologize for my bad grammar I am trying to get better as I write more n_n **

**Still the vote to decide on Schere´s death will be open until next episode which is going to be about Zank the Executioner and covering the battle against him, as well as the introduction of Seryuu the Kawai-justice for some people, the coldhearted villain for some others.**

**So without delay starts the second chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Kill the Night**

Tatsumi stood in front of two rocks that were adorned with flower crowns, a grim look in his eyes as if he had all happiness of the world taken from him in an instant reflected the owner of those places.

"Sayo, Ieyasu" He almost sobbed while calling those names clenching his hands. "I-I couldn't do anything to save you two"

Suddenly Tatsumi felt a pressure on top of his head, it was Leone´s breast that pushed against his head, making him blush and move away turning to face her.

"W-W-What do you think you are doing!?" He yelled as she smirked at him.

At Leone´s side, was Reira standing looking at him, she was smiling softly as she had already joined the assassination group known as Night Raid, yet that smile carried within it a feeling of displeasure and sadness, Tatsumi had grown to know what it meant, she was utterly worried about him, even if she tried to cover it with a fake mask of a joyful person, after all, it had been three days after the Aria manor incident, where he found his friends tortured and played to death.

Reira reached her hand to grab Tatsumi by his shoulder and gave it a light press, it really made Tatsumi feel her worry about him, as well as a lot of pain as the grip of her hand was enough to break potatoes with ease.

"ita, ita ita ita" He exclaimed in pain as Reira gazed into his eyes deeply.

"Tatsumi, today I will show you to our comrades, I have seen both of you have quite a lot of talent inside of you, and also, this girl want you to join us, she is worried of you gaining roots and stay here as a tree" Leone said pecking at his cheek with her finger, clearly molesting him.

Tatsumi then for an instant feel her grip loosening a little, but as soon as he saw at her sapphire-colored eyes, he noted that he was acting like a fool the last few days, that he needed to move forward if he wanted to remember them in his actions instead of only applying his memory to remember them.

"Well let's go" Leone yelled as she dragged the swordsman to the base and the girl simply followed them.

The base was located inside of a deformation in a mountain, they had used the same stone of the surroundings to make it look as if it was a natural landscape, making it almost impossible to find, even if it was just several kilometers away from the Empire´s city. Even trained eyes wouldn't be able to locate the base due its optimum stealth, and if they did, they would have to deal with the strings that surrounded it and acted as alarms for the people living at the base.

It was a place where assassins gathered and lived together so Tatsumi believed it would be surrounded by a gloomy and dark atmosphere, but it proved to be quite the opposite as the insides of the base were bright, the place smelled as lemon, meaning it was cleaned nearly every day and also the supposed dark atmosphere, was instead, filled with warm and caring, the people living here surely made this warm among themselves towards their comrades.

Tatsumi didn't notice but while he was looking at the wooden decorated walls of the base, Reira had left his side, after knowing where Leone was guiding them, she jumped from a window before meeting that person she met yesterday, she still haven´t forgotten her for her attempts to kill her.

Scheele was enjoying a cup of tea while she read a book at the base dining room; she simply looked at her side when she heard the door open and Leone entered with Tatsumi.

"This is the dining room, you can say this´s the place we use the most being honest, as here we have our meetings too" She explained as she smiled at him. "You should know for when you decide to join us"

"Uhm, he still hasn't decided?" Scheele asked softly tilting her head*

"That is right Scheele, give him some words of encouragement" Leone said.

Upon hearing her words Scheele looked at the ceiling while pressing her index finger against her lips softly as if she were thinking about something to say.

"I don't know about encouragement, but if you were to refuse joining us, now that you are here and know the place where the base we will kill you if you refuse" She said at the end,

"That words of encouragement moved me to tears" Tatsumi said while showing tears in his face.

"Ahhhh"

Reira heard the words even from where she was, she decided to move forward a long time ago since she knew that Leone wouldn't try something bad on him, instead she knew already that Leone would protect him from any possible accident, instead she wanted to visit a certain person, somebody she has considered a rival since a few days ago.

She looked at the training grounds in order to search not for her rival, but for the person that always stayed there up to practise with everyone that showed there, the known hundred-man slayer Bulat.

"Oh, you came here again; it's nice to see somebody showing that interest, the regular?" Bulat asked as he stopped swinging his wooden spear and looked at her cleaning his sweat.

"It's not a matter of showing interest, I have to be strong, for my own ideals" She replied showing a side completely different to her usual, her eyes having loss her usual blue for a little greyish tone.

"Heh, being strong always start with one´s heart" He stated as both readied their weapons

Upon hearing his words Reira jumped forward with surprising speed for an untrained eye, yet Bulat simply moved his spear and blocked the coming tonfa backwards, instead of moving away Reira turned in mid-air and swung the dagger in her other hand making the spear move upwards, making Bulat be off guard as she landed on the ground and leaped at him again with her tonfa trying to hit his chest.

"Too naive!" He yelled as he with light-speed swung his spear hitting her arm sending her to the wall near the weapons.

Reira coughed, a bit of blood came from her mouth, the salty and iron flavour was something she thought of having forgotten, but it wasn't the case, something flashed in her mind, a memory of the only person that had done this much damage to her.

"Ahh!" She yelled as she leapt forward making Bulat surprise.

Having thought that he had done enough damage to her, Bulat had lowered his guard considering she wouldn't reach speed enough to attack him without noticing, but as soon as he saw her actions he slashed upward feeling her intense killing intent.

The attack hit Reira across her face and made her stop her attack or that is what Bulat thought as she used his actions to turn mid-air again catching his weapon with his legs and taking off his hands making him release his grip only from the hand that was nearer his body making him adopt a weird stance as she approached to him.

Bulat tried to punch her face with the fist that had released the spear, but Reira, or what he thought as her released the grip on his weapon to impulse herself towards her using the wooden spear as support then in that little space she rolled to her side bringing her tonfa towards his face, yet the trained warrior managed to get out with only a small bruise on his cheek.

"Whoa, that was an impressive trick; you are a free-style fighter then?" He asked turning to see her landing beautifully on the ground.

Reira turned to see Bulat who for a moment sensed that she was a very different person, her eyes turned to be a little greyish and their shape were different, it wasn't the innocent look that made her look a little clumsy but in a good way, she looked as if she were a beast going to prey on him.

Something in Reira´s mind made her snap out of that trance, returning her natural shine and color on her eyes, she sniffed, softly recognizing the scent as food, she knew already who had caught what seemed to be an afternoon meal due the time, it made her a little hungrier, but she needed to wait for Tatsumi, after all she was supposed to guard her.

"Don't drop your guard!" Bulat shouted as he swung a new spear due the last one being destroyed.

Bulat realized how drop her guard was when the hit landed on her head and she was pushed a few meters away but then instead of arguing she dashed and landed a proper punch in his stomach, partially him letting her do it as a token of sorry, he knew that in real life people could snap out if something was worrying them.

Soon both of them dropped their weapons and started a close-quarter combat exchanging punch after kicks, for her stance Bulat recognized that she was skilled, too much for a simple traveller or a simple person that wanted to join them, she must have been trained before, and to live to his standards she seemed to have a long way before reaching her perfection which made his blood boil with emotion, he had sensed Tatsumi´s potential when he carried him, but not hers, it wasn't as big as Tatsumi, but it was still a flawless diamond.

Reira blocked the massive punch of the spearman but managed to not be sent backwards instead she elbowed his arm on her elbow while lifting her knee to try to crush the bone, but it proved to be hard as it only did a quarter of the damage she was expecting to do.

They jumped backwards to gain terrain between them, Reira was more injured but she still was able to maintain herself on her feet, her breathing was heavy, but not as one would think after such massive exercise. On the other hand, Bulat remained calm his breath proved he was ready to finish her if needed, it pained as hell to her to be behind somebody, it always reminded her of that think in the past, that person who always surpassed with ease no matter how hard she tried.

Softly Reira took out her shoes, she again had that different sight in her as her blood boiled too, it was a voice, a very familiar one that made her come back and look at her side, Tatsumi was walking with Leone, and Lubbock who looked kind of depressed after being hit by Leone a minutes ago.

"You are again wide open!" Bulat had dashed towards her in order to engage in close combat, but also liberating a lot of the unique feeling, killing intent.

Upon feeling his killing intent to a certain unreal stage, Reira ducked letting his punch pass right up her, then she clenched his fist and hit his arm right in the muscle, sending bolts of pain as Bulat tried to counter with a move he just learnt and jammed his knee on her face, letting her fly backwards, but also letting her do a somersault with the gained force and kicking his face.

She landed with her back against the ground, Bulat on the other hand managed to stay on his feet, even with his head shocked by that sudden kick, he then cut the fight offering his hand to the girl who remained there for a few seconds looking lost, and upon seeing that the only ones that were standing there were Tatsumi and Leone, both impressed by the little fight, she sighed and took Bulat´s hand.

"Woah, Reira I never saw you fight that much, and to that extent" Claimed Tatsumi clearly impressed at the ability she displayed.

Reira feel a little relieved and trying to act tough puffed her chest a little, trying to sound all high and mighty.

"But of course I have to be strong after all I am your guardian" She said but then bended over as a little of blood came to her mouth and made her cough.

Bulat gave her a soft gaze, she had a small frame and people would think of her as a fragile person, but now he was certain, this girl was something else, she had reflects on par with Akame, yet her speed and reaction time couldn't keep up with them with training she would be a formidable opponent, also, something was bothering him too. One of her last attacks was aiming to break his arm, yet he couldn't feel killing intent, and also, it was a martial art, he decided to shut his mouth at the moment, but he would let the boss know about it so a specialist could investigate her.

"Bulacchi, he is Tatsumi the other guy I invited to the base" Leone said introducing Tatsumi to the young military.

"Oh, sorry my name is Bulat, nice to meet you" He said lifting his hand to shake it with him.

"Yes, same here" Tatsumi replied accepting his hand.

"He is gay too" Leone added at the end making Tatsumi nervous as Bulat blushed slightly.

"Don't say those things or he will misunderstand" He said after laughing softly.

"_Please deny it"_ Tatsumi thought while showing a little fear.

After resting a couple of minutes and talking with Bulat the soon was starting it downfall indicating soon it would be night, Leone still needed to show Tatsumi to another Night Raider, the one Reira considerated her rival for a certain reason, her gluttony.

Walking alongside the river Leone could see a little smoke raise to the sky, that meant Akame was near there cooking something to eat already, she seemed to really enjoy food, just like Reira, who decided to come with them, because maybe she would get something to eat without having to hunt like past times.

Leone stated as a beautiful girl and she certainly was one, Reira had thought of it at least a second, being a woman that liked men it was something remarkable to achieve, she was seriously Tatsumi type of girl, but for some reasons the thought of Tatsumi declaring something for her never came to Reira´s mind, in fact she was sure it would be that way until she decided to show emotion, as the girl that was eating an evil-bird danger beast, showed none.

Akame swiftly looked at the group that approached her, she bended over her meal and cut three pieces offering one to Leone and Reira, but instead of giving Tatsumi his supposed share she sharpened her eyes, those two rubies of her.

"Have you decided to join us?" She asked pointing the meat at him.

"N-Not yet"

"Then I can´t give you this meat" She said and instead threw the meat to Reira who had finished hers.

"Thank you" Reira replied while Tatsumi had an "I don't want any" look in his face.

"Also Akame, it's rare of you to be this dressed up at this time" Leone stated eating her meat much slower than Reira.

"Actually the boss is here too" She said calmly with her normal expressionless face.

Upon hearing her Leone moved towards the other side were she was cooking and a woman in her mid-twenties, she had a black eye-patch covering her right eye, the other showed to gleam with a kind yet firm greyish iris, Reira looked at her robotic arm that seemed to be heavier than her whole body wondering how she could move it freely the way she seemed to be able.

Her attire gave her a mix of mysterious but really dignified woman, she truly resembled somebody to be called boss, as Leone and Akame called her.

The boss of Night Raid introduced herself by the name of Najenda, meanwhile she was talking to the others Reira tried to take all the aspect of her personality in mind, she seemed to be calm, and her words carried a weight Reira could only describe as majestic, truly to herself, she would have bowed to her, but, she couldn't let her manners show off who she was really.

They returned to the base after devouring, mainly Akame and Reira, the evil bird, as the boss wanted to know the report of the two candidates for Night Raid. Tatsumi started to ask some questions she thought as merely facts, about the ideals of the group, as Najenda answered him, Reira could hear she talk about the Revolutionary Army, this made her pay attention.

As she continued, Reira asked herself if this group knew about her late family, her destroyed life before she started to travel, she was actually going to ask her when she restrained herself and chocked her question with her answer to Najenda as she asked her if she was willing to join them.

"I will, let me join Night Raid" Tatsumi stated with clear conviction, the similar he stated when he decided to save her life a few days ago, this made a smile in her face.

"_That´s right, now I am guarding him, so I have to be guarding what he holds dear"_Reira thought and with equal conviction she added. "Me too!"

Having shown their conviction to her, Najenda raised her hand.

"Reira, Tatsumi, welcome to the path of carnage" She said.

_"I just need, to calm myself"_Reira thought to herself.

Suddenly Rabac appeared, he was wearing an apron as he was in charge of making dinner (Mostly because Leone punished him in doing so), he wore a worried expression as he stated something that Reira couldn't gasp as she was distracted by his appearance, she didn't know but for some reason the male had attracted her but she did feel the sudden change as everyone released their killing intent.

As Rabac stopped talking, everyone in the room left leaving Tatsumi, her and the boss who gave them a push on their backs.

"What are you two doing, go and catch the enemy, be sure to not let anyone alive" She stated and them both parted.

Tatsumi decided to go with Bulat, Reira on the other hand, decided to go with Akame, they caught with them rather fast as they teamed, it seemed their opponents were members of another place, probably from a village of the east Region due their tracking abilities.

The first one to start the massacre was Akame, who swung her blood at top speed that Reira could follow, but probably she too wouldn't be able to react in time to block her, she was really something.

One of the intruders jumped from the river trying a sneak attack on Akame who had noticed him, but did nothing as she knew already that Reira would protect her so instead she turned her attention to two other guys as the one behind her was slashed in half by Reira swift attack of her tonfa blade.

"It's surprising how can you cut with such a thick blade, you must be using a lot of strength" Akame noted as they backed each other looking at their enemies.

"I do, I have a thinner blade for this weapon, but, as I am now, I can´t use it" She said smiling softly and then both girls clashed with the guys that appeared.

On another point Leone was using her teigu while breaking bone after bone of other intruders, she looked as if she was dancing around with some fools following her pace and rhythm just to end on the floor with their jaws broken, as she moved around delivering punch after kick on them.

"Come on guys you aren't worth of warming me up" she stated as she evaded one punch and used her own fist to smack hard on a guy face, breaking his skull in the process.

Some guys tried to flee in the gasp of fear but they didn't expect Mine shooting them headshots with ease as only one called genius sniper could do, for those that tried to attack Mein as she killed intruders with perfect aiming, Schere protected her and bisected anyone that approached with her huge pair of scissors.

Lubbock on the other hand had a more difficult time as he had caught quite a few intruders with his strings, female ones which started to plead mercy to him offering to do whatever he wanted, and for a pervert, he also carried the normal noble behavior of all perverts but he had to kill those feelings and bracing himself he ordered his strings to squeeze them cutting just enough to kill them without pain.

As for Tatsumi who was pairing with Bulat, he was getting a little nervous since it was the first time in actual battle against humans, with the intention of killing their opponent to be exact.

"Since you don't seem to have much experience in battle, stick next to me until you learn enough" Bulat stated as he run alongside Tatsumi. "Also you can call me Aniki or Handsome if you want"

"Right Aniki" Tatsumi said as he ran to reach the enemy.

"That feels great, then let me show you something in exchange" Bulat said as he stopped taking off his sword and stabbing the floor with it. "Incursiooo!" He yelled as the ground below him cracked and a great armor appeared covering his body completely.

Tatsumi was clearly impressed by his teigu, to the extent of even clapping after seeing the complete transformation, Incursio for him was a very impressive Teigu.

After Bulat transformed a few intruders jumped towards them and in response Tatsumi tried to leapt at them but was stopped by Bulat moving faster and swinging his massive spear slicing almost all of them completely, Tatsumi then saw one of the intruders trying to sneak attack at him but he intercepted the attacked and slashed his torso making him fall against the floor.

"P-please spare me I am fighting for my village" the person implied begging for mercy.

"Me too" Tatsumi stated with a dead gaze on his eyes as he without a glimpse of guilt beheaded the warrior.

Bulat remained motionless, not due shock factor but instead, he was amazed of his adaptation ability deeply inside of him, Tatsumi reminded him of his own Teigu, full of potential and always adapting.

"You are mine!" Yelled the last of the intruders while trying to attack Tatsumi, much to Bulat surprise he, couldn't move to protect him, since Reira slashed the intruder stomach and Akame stabbed his shoulder in order to do that.

Both girls landed near the corpse sheathing their weapons. Their fierce were showing their determination, it was a common thing for Akame, but for Reira to also have the same look on her face, it meant that she was something else.

Bulat gave both girls a nod as he removed incursion, scouting the area they noticed that all enemies had been annihilated so they decided to leave. Tatsumi followed, but couldn't part his eyes from both girls, they seemed to be similar yet different, they were strong-willed and could take a life if they needed to do it, yet one showed all her feelings and emotions all the time, while the other always wore a deadpan-face as if her emotions were removed, he felt a little admiration arise to both girls

Akame, on the other hand, was worried about her new partner, how could she adapt so easily to kill, she clearly have killed at least 6 intruders with her weapon and without any glimpse of mercy, it was just her determination that made this possible or she was more than just a traveler that came to the capital to save her village, much like Tatsumi said.

They needed help, that was for sure, but they needed to know the people they were working with, well she knew that there were some unwilling to share their past, she was one of them, so in part she couldn't blame her at all, she wanted to comprehend her.

As they returned Lubbock gave his report about the intruders, they were indeed members of a village from the east, mercenaries that carried out missions like these in order to bring money for their village, this made Tatsumi think about their position as assassins, he realized how similar they were as those people and him worked for the sake of their villages, yet he could also feel that it wasn't an option, he had realized after seeing his friends death that this world was rotten, and somebody needed to do something for a change, so he calmed his mind and strengthen his resolve.

After the report meeting Tatsumi was informed that he would be training with Akame, as for Reira, she was paired with Lubbock, making the later blush slightly as he wasn't paired with woman regularly, Tatsumi did feel nervous too and even asked Reira to change pairs, but she refused in accepting his request, as he needed to improve in ways only Akame could teach him. Instead she was more focused on Lubbock and seemed to be rather happy of being paired with him, well one would be happy if you are paired with the person you hold a crush, even if it one sided.

Reira didn't understand when it happen, but she felt her blood racing when looking at him, some kind of primal instinct that told her he was indeed someone more than a pervert as Leone described him or a good for nothing as Mein referred, so at first she decided to show emotionless but through the days she had already spent in the base, his presence became more clear to her.

Night approached the base and since no more objectives were mentioned, neither requests from the people of the capital, the Night Raiders leave the dining room and moved towards their bedrooms, only one person was still awake or so she thought as she remained in her room holding her weapon.

"I think it is safe to move now" Reira said as she opened her door and enter in the hallway, she was holding her tonfa-blade but it looked by much different than her normal one, the blade was tainted in an aquamarine blue and was rather larger and thinner than the normal one she used during the day.

The girl softly moved along the hallway trying to both not make a sound and be fast, since she knew for the previous days in the headquarters that a Night Raider was night eaters too, but she remained calm as she knew it would take an hour or so to do what she wanted to do in secret so that nobody else knew.

Being able to run across the training ground where she had trained with Bulat during the afternoon, Reira jumped over the little roof that served as protection for the base and entered in the forest jumping tree after tree until she was certain of being alone and kneeled on the floor.

"I killed someone" She said looking at her hands with clearly a terrified expression in her face. "And not once or twice, but six times, I killed six, I murdered them" She added as tears started to flow in her face. "H-How could you take that many lives in the past" Now she was yelling while sobbing, as the weapon that rested in front of her was bathed in her tears. "How DID YOU KILL ALL THEM ON A WIM IN THE PAST, NOVA" She began to cry as memories from the past came to reality.

She cried for a few minutes until she felt a hand pressing her shoulder, at first she gasped, surprised that the grip was gentle, firm, warm, but also because she thought she was completely alone, how someone could find her this fast.

"Sorry if I startle you, but I have been by your side for a while and I couldn't bare myself to see you cry to that extent" Said a calm voice; it was manly and carried warm with equal softness as his hands on her shoulders, the hands of someone that cared.

Reira turned slowly to see Lubbock at her side, he was wearing his usual outfit and softly smiled at her lowering, lowering his gaze Lubbock inspected the state of the girl in front of him, before he smile.

"It's an actual relief that you have feelings inside that body, everyone was becoming anxious about you, as you always seemed to only have positive feelings, they wondered if you felt something about killing those people" He said warmly patting the girl´s head.

"But nobody showed their feelings, what should I do if I haven't saved them deep inside me I would be a burden" She said managing to contain her sadness to a certain extent.

"Look, every one of us suffers while we kill, but we also found our reasons to fight, that doesn't justify our job, but yes our hearts" He said softly and calmly with a reassuring voice that made Reira calm a little. "You only need to search for them as no one can actually kill a person if they don't have a motive, when you find yours you will be able to bare these feelings, Reira-chan" he added at the end and Reira simply stood there looking at the floor.

"It´s okay if you stay with me here for a little, it helps me a lot, actually" She said softly, her voice coming out calmer than before, and Lubbock smiled as he noticed that.

They stayed there sitting for a couple of minutes until Reira suddenly stood up and cleaned the soft trails of tears from her eyes. She then turned around grabbing her weapon and showing it to him.

"I have found my reasons, as the one who I am, I will protect the people, no matter the cost, no matter the obstacles, and I will protect them and my comrades" She stated firmly and beautifully as the moonlight bathed her.

Lubbock couldn't help but feel a little blush came to his face, he had the feeling that this girl was special from the beginning but never expected to be amazed by other person than the boss, he even laughed a little before assuring her.

"We will be counting on you, Reira"

Meanwhile in an alley inside the empire walls, a man was grabbing an Imperial police officer from his neck, he was wearing a brown coat and thick leather trousers, on his hands he had two enormous blades that extended quite a bit forming two blades of pure steel, on his forehead a green-colored Eye inspected his future victim as the man tried desperately to break free.

"You disgusting mutt, WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, I AM THE ONE THAT MAKES JUSTICE HERE" Shouted General Ogre as he tried to break free of his murderer's hands, he attempted a kick but as soon as he moved his leg it was severed clean with ease painting the streets in scarlet red.

The male shouted in anger and then started to hit his arm to obtain his freedom, he attempted again and again but due tue lack of oxygen his strength were leaving his body at lighting speed, the last thing he could see was the assassin pointing his blade towards him, and then in one clean cut he severed his head separating his jaw completely and cutting his skull in half.

"Garbage like you is not worthy of being part of my collection" Said the killer with a disgusting tone. "Ahh, this place is really amusing. Happy happy" He added at the end disappearing after saying that.

**Well this is the end of chapter 2 of Kill the Clan, as you can see we discover that Reira suffered something in the past.**

**I didn't put the Ogre fight as I made Tatsumi a little cold-bloodier here, so I let Zank end the life of that disgusting fellow and this also gives some possible futures for Seryuu relationship with Night Raid. For those that liked Akame´s training don't worry it will be in next episode, alongside a few other things so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review as it always help me to see your opinions nwn.**


	3. Kill the voices

Hope you all enjoy this nwn

Next episode is for Seryuu and you all know what is supposed to happen, but due the vote the story will depart from that point, greatly.

Chapter 3: kill the voices.

Several days later, Tatsumi had begun training with Akame, as Reira did the same with Lubbock, but today they were in charge of killing a group of drug dealers so both pairs were at the capital, investigating their targets and their movements.

Tatsumi lied on the roof looking at their target with Lubbock by his side, Akame was obviously hiding since the streets were very lively and she couldn't move freely, if she was seen then all the other members would be added to wanted posters and missions would become more difficult.

Reira on the other hand was the classic errand girl, Akame had asked her to bring something to eat because she was feeling hungry and soon her stomach would make a lot of noise for the other to work properly. Being without her partners made her a little uneasy, as she knew already a lot about the darkness of the Empire, also being in the red light district for a girl felt like walking inside a wolf´s den.

The knight or so Reira called herself, was a little happy that she had accomplished the errand Akame asked her and she only needed to cross an alley to reach the building where her friends were doing the investigation, just another meters more and she would feel a little more secure, but without realizing she crashed with somebody, falling on the floor in the typical girl-that-is-late-for-school-way, making the food she had bought spread all around the floor. Reira looked at the person but couldn't figure his face as a light was blinding her a bit.

"S-sorry I didn't see you, mister" Reira said softly forcing a smile in her face. "_He is frightening" _She thought.

"Happy Happy, a young lady like yourself shouldn't be here, may I help you?" The old man said softly grabbing a piece of dried meat. "You know, eating this things is something that only fits assassins or soldiers, are you one of them"

Reira was shocked at that deduction power, but she couldn't let that person know about her comrades or what they did so she laughed a bit nervous but tried to sound sincere and normal.

"Mister that joke was really funny, but also poor people like me eat those things, as it is what we can afford" Reira said while laughing trying to distract him. "_This guy—" She_ thought surprised.

The old man smiled widely or that was what she could see, but didn't laugh instead he left the place walking slowly towards the alley, his figure mixing with the shadows of the place and finally disappearing.

"I need, really need to report this" She said to herself and then ran to where her comrades were.

When she arrived Akame almost jumped on her for the food she was carrying but stopped at seeing her worried expression, then she called Tatsumi and Lubbock to hear what Reira had to tell them.

They were quite shocked upon hearing about the mysterious old man, but Lubbock remained silent, thinking, he had heard something a little disturbing after all, about an old man that wandered during the night, but haven't paid enough attention, yet he could retain his name.

"I believe the person you are talking about Zank the executioner" He said calmly but for Akame that name was ill, she knew about the executioner that had killed thousands and thousands of prisoners, until he became mad.

Akame restrained herself, she knew that Zank was a top priority target, but also were those dealers she and the others were investigating, soon there would have to wait patiently, but inside, her heart was regretting her mind and actions, if somebody else were to die today due Zank, she wouldn't forgive herself.

Tatsumi sensed Akame´s feelings and became worried about her, he had been working together with her for a couple of days now and whenever he had to do something dangerous alone she would treat whatever wound he may have, she would treat him quickly as if she was dead worried about him.

While he drifted to those thoughts he even laugh a little as he remembered the very first mission he had as graduating from being a skilled fighter to skilled assassin when he murdered a couple that managed an orphan and abused of the children they were supposed to protect, and when he returned Akame stripped him totally exposing his glorious body to all the members of Night Raid.

He swung his head to return from those memories and raised a hand.

"If I can speak, I have plan, that maybe we could split in two teams, ones can hunt Zank and the others can keep investigating" He said softly as if he may hurt the pride of the other team members.

"Actually I was thinking the same" Added Reira to give Tatsumi´s voice more force.

Akame thought for a while thinking if this plan was a good idea, they knew that Zank was a Teigu user so it wouldn't be an easy fight, and she should bring Lubbock with her if that were the case.

"It´s better for you and Tatsumi to go for him, I will eradicate these punks with Reira the instant we catch them red-handed, then we will follow you and reach your side quickly to help you two." Lubbock said while he tied one of his strings to Akame and Tatsumi´s clothes. "If you both are wearing my strings it would take us no time to find you"

Akame suspired and calmed herself, she knew that Lubbock´s plan was good enough for them, as he was the only one that could track them fast and easy. She realized he was right and stood up looking at them with calm eyes.

"I understand, be safe" She answered switching her feelings off.

Akame and Tatsumi left jumping from roof to roof looking for an empty alley were they could descend from the roofs; the night was still too lively for Akame to simply appear in the capital, being one of the most known members of Night Raid had its risks and she was a very special case.

Lubbock looked at Reira, knowing what the newbies tried to do have its benefits as he knew that this plan was just for Akame, the way they feel about their comrade made him happy, as it was motivating to know they cared about her that much with just a couple weeks working together.

"I think you are the only one that knows how do we feel" Reira said when she saw his smile and then she took Tatsumi´s position at spying upon the dealers.

"_Yes I do, after all, I too was a newbie once" _Lubbock thought as he joined her lying by her side.

Lubbock had begun to look more at Reira, after she showed him her determination he began training her harshly, making her carry boulders, doing push-ups, swimming with armor (this one was requested by Scheele though), so he knew pretty much about the girl strength. He also knew that she was an experienced hunter, as Akame had a certain rivalry with her when it came to hunting.

He recalled that peculiar scene when Akame brought an evil-bird to the base and Reira had caught twenty Deep-sea Tuna and was cooking them for dinner, Akame had to admit she enjoyed it, but since them they began competing against each other, ranking from who hunted first a prey, which prey looked more delicious, then they started with cooking challenges, eating challenges, even Akame was amazed that the girl could keep track with her and even gained a little weight, yet it went down the right way and only forced her bra to break, twice.

Reira, on the other hand, sensed the same way as she had since she meet Lubbock, something in her chest was telling her that they were to have a future linked, and she even thanked Tatsumi for saving her that day when she was dying from raw hunger, if not, she wouldn't be able to experiment this feelings.

She remembered that night when Lubbock cleaned her doubts, she had thought that he was very distant, but it seemed that he was the pervert from the base so he didn't want the new girl to think of him as one, it made her laugh as she couldn't care less about that.

They resumed to their current situation and continued spying, the dealers were still working as normal people, their disguise, was as a bakery, they made bread for people but only a few came to buy them as their prices were pretty high so they were suspected.

Also by Leone´s contact, Night Raid were informed that they also worked as prostitute dealers when the late night arrived, but the location of their second job was a secret for that reason they needed to spy on them.

Meanwhile Akame and Tatsumi finally had stopped near the outskirts of the capital, there, people were already at their homes so it was a very quiet and they could leave the roofs, Akame hid her eyes from Tatsumi as she felt really grim, after all it took quite a lot of time to reach this place and now they needed to go back to the alleys where they were so they could search for Zank and it would take more effort from her part since she was known in the capital and her head had a very high price, money all poor people would like to obtain.

Tatsumi cheered her by pressing his hand on her shoulder. It was his plan so he had other ideas to search for Zank meanwhile Akame had to hid herself, he would find him and buy time for people to evacuate the area so she could appear without problems. He explained his thoughts to Akame and she had to admit, the plan was risky, but was rather well developed, and was a good course of action. She held her arm hard as she thought it may look as if Tatsumi was being sacrificed by her, but she would keep her distance and watch the whole fight, jumping in if Tatsumi´s life is in danger.

"It's ok, but don't move too far -" She advised but was interrupted by the sound of her own stomach, making her blush a little. "I forgot to grab some of the food Reira brought with her"

Tatsumi laughed a little and gave her a few dry meat pieces making her instantly chomp them to regain some strength, he knew that she would forget herself in order to try to do things faster, he felt utterly happy of being her companion.

As they dashed Akame did her best to avoid being seen and eat all the meat Tatsumi had give her, meanwhile Tatsumi scouted the streets as fast as he could and then proceeded, they needed to do things as fast as possible if they wanted to reach their objective fast and evade any potential victim.

While they were at that, Reira and Lubbock decided to change places, it was mostly because their targets had closed the bakery and were roaming the streets, they looked really normal so Reira and Lubbock had to descend from the roof it they were to keep track of them as they seemed to know that they were being tracked.

"Tsk, these guys are very wary of their surroundings, we may have to lose sight of them for a while if we want to keep track of them" Lubbock said as he walked alongside Reira so he could keep his voice down, it was a fact that the owners of the bakery were something more than that, as they were too wary of their surroundings, and also they seemed to be professionals in their business too.

Upon hearing him Reira separated ways with Lubbock, but soon he could see her again in the roof, he wondered what she was thinking, but being the only one that had scouted the area previously he had to trust in her judgment and so he keep tailing them the best he could.

A few minutes later, he heard a loud noise at the corner in front of said dealers, he quickly looked at the roof but Reira wasn't there anymore, and the only explanation for said thing was one. She was the one making the noise.

"Move out, move out, move out!" Reira said as she was carrying a bag of tomatoes that was ridiculously bigger than what a girl of her age and build could handle and had "accidentally" tripped due the lack of strength falling on the people that they were tracking and marking them. "Oh, sorry sorry sorry" She said apologizing the best she could as she grabbed a ripped a bit of her clothes and started to clean them, clearly making more of a mess that he had done.

Lubbock had to hide when he saw that, and after he did he laugh a little on her act, well that way she had marked them well enough for them to track them without problems, he climbed to the roof but didn't find Reira up there, instead he found her weapons and a message she marked on the roof floor saying her plan completely. Upon reading it Lubbock worried and looked below to where Reira was and saw that the dealers were talking to her in a friendly manner, she had forced herself to cry over the loss of her tomatoes and was lying to them, what a good liar she had to be, because in a couple of minutes she was walking between the dealers who gave her a look as if their clothes ruined for a life had given them something worth of it.

"_That idiot, she made herself a victim to track them!"_ Lubbock thought walking beside them over the roof, he wanted that badly to jump and break their necks that it took him a lot of will-power to calm himself when one of them tried to travel his hand down towards her ass and touch her, being stopped as she moved slightly forward and remained out of reach, acting like an innocent girl.

Lubbock looked at Reira from the roof, he wanted to know when she became that good at acting but couldn´t find an answer, she had been a rival to Akame, so shutting her emotions was one of the few things that he knew, but this complete innocent girl he was seeing couldn´t be her, what was her true form, then?

He continued monitoring them taking her weapons with him, meanwhile Akame and Tatsumi had advanced pretty much in their searching and now were resting a little in one of the darkest alley of the Empire, it was one of the safest places for Akame to be as all people from that place wouldnt bother innocent, but were like them assassins or robbers.

"Hah hah hah, is Reira that sure of have found Zank? We have searched a lot and still nothing" Tatsumi said and laid his back against a wall.

Akame, who was eating snack by his side, simply continued eating bit after bit of her little meal that Reira had bought for them thinking deeply, Zank had a physical structure that couldn't be mistaken easily, so she shouldn't be wrong and probably such an assassin was roaming the city waiting for a lone target to kill.

Tatsumi felt a little pressure meaning he needed to go to the bathroom, but he couldn't tell it as if it was something common so he lied.

"I-I will continue searching, rest for a while Akame" He said as he moved and left the place hearing a "you are going to the toilet, right?" from her mouth before he left.

He had always thought of Akame being blunt to the point of not having a sense of self-awareness, but this time it proved itself to be true to the maximum extent. While he was taking a piss, Tatsumi felt an ominous presence and looked by his side, there was a silhouette of a female looking at him, it was too dark for him to notice but as the person herself moved nearer he realized who it was and stopped his actions taking the full view of Sayo, his dear friend that he supposed death.

"S-Sayo" He uttered but then the figure ran away towards the avenue, making Tatsumi follow behind putting his pants on again.

"Tatsumi is everything right" Akame said as she appeared to where he was, who didn't see him there so she became worried.

**Lubbock**

Lubbock, rested his back against the wall, he was too tired to continue but sighed in relief as he saw Reira entering in a building, now it was just a few minutes more for her to yell and alert him that there were indeed women sellers, he closed his eyes to try to rest a little, it was a very long way from where the supposed bakery was to this place so they should indeed hide something at that place.

Minute passed and he couldn't hear anything so he became a bit more worried about what happened in that place, maybe Reira was sedated in some way and they were already having their time training the girl in the ways of pleasure, he couldn't bare the idea anymore but as he was about to jump somebody tapped her shoulder and when he turned around he saw her lustful, unfocused eyes, and the left side of her whole body covered in blood, he inspected his visitor furthermore noticing that her body was different, but then in an instant she became the normal Reira he always knew.

**Reira (several minutes earlier)**

Reira had noticed two things as she walked between those males, the first thing was that Lubbock was following her as planned and he carried her weapons too, that made her feel secure as she was sure he would protect her, the other one was, that those guy were guilty, they had tried to touch her body several times since they had begun walking together, it was for her frustrating to not kill them in the spot but she needed to remain calm and so she did until they were in front of a very well-kept building.

She followed the guys inside and lost herself with the Japanese-styled decorations of the house, the furniture on the other hand, seemed more to be western-styled which broke the feeling of a guest house. Reira had to assume that she felt a little disappointed to have a wooden horse stuck in the middle of a room where a lot of other stuff from different cultures were.

Gazing more upon the room Reira saw what seemed to be a dog house, just what she needed a watch-dog that will protect his owners when she attacked, she felt sorry for the animal as she would have to kill it.

While she was thinking how to proceed she felt a hand grab her arm followed by a weird taste that came quickly to her mouth, upon realizing she was being forced something into her and due the starvation she had been suffering (thanks to Tatsumi grabbing the food she bought and the encounter with Zank that ruined the other half of said rations) she accidentally gulped the content immediately, the odor, was disgusting but it also made her inside start to burn with something alike fire.

"S-stop!" She yelled with her voiced weakened as the sensation came quick to her shocking her brain and making her weak, soon she felt something trying to get a hold of her clothes but with the remaining strength she had in her body she broke free.

"Come on lady, be a good girl and play with us, didn't you said that you would do anything for our pardon?" One of the males asked as Reira, weakened due the drug, walked backwards trying to retain some distance.

"I will starve to death by doing this, but I will prefer to be death than to let you touch me" She replied fiercely with her remaining strength as she softly moved her left hand and grabbed her right hand.

Angered by her words the dealers changed their plan they would violate the girl into submission and make her a tool for their guards' private service, so they grabbed police batons as weapons and attacked her, as Reira, revealed her shingu.

"Lord of mountains, Lycaon" She said quietly as her body grew wolf-like characteristics, like a tail and a pair of hears, her eyes remained the same but a few red tattoos appeared crossing lines from her eyes to her chin, her fangs became a little bigger, body stiffed as if a lot of fat was consumed from her. "I only have a minute, it's a pity but I will be quick" She said as she dashed to them.

The first of the attackers simply attempted to hit her head horizontally as Reira, more like a beast than a human dodged skillfully the putty attempt before biting her attacker neck and breaking it in a swift neck movement. The other, was a bit more careful after seeing the demise of his partner but stupidly he adverted his gaze to look in another direction to call for help, in that instant, Reira closed their gap and with both hands she choked his neck, choked and choked until it became dust.

Reira then released her transformation panting a lot, her body was burning, specially her precious place was a scorching hell at the moment, and she could even feel herself going crazy by what they forced in her mouth.

A weak sound was heard by her ears, and it made her look at her side, it was the male whose neck she had bit seconds ago, she approached her as the male covered his wound trying to stop the blood, the last thing he saw, was her smile transforming into a growl as she hit his face until it broke.

The odor of blood infested the room and naturally it called for problems as a dozen of guards came to the place and looked at her a mix of shock and anger as their bosses were laying in the floor death, they attacked with the same reckless manners, clearly underestimating her or clearly out of anger, being trained by Lubbock really paid her nicely as the only thing she thought while killing their attackers with their weapons was, why Lubbock couldn't hear them cry in pain.

Her arousal was at its top as she stabbed the last one of the guards, twice in his lungs and then once in his throat, finishing their little quarrel, or more to say, one sided massacre as she stood in the middle of the room that was decorated entirely with the guards blood, she looked at the room at her side and saw a few girls, like her, high on drugs, but not interested in their well-being she left, not controlled by her mind, but controlled and guided by her feelings that told her to go to that building roof. As she reached that place she immediately regretted her actions as her lungs were filled with air and it make her puke only her stomach fluids, all the fat and food in her body had been absorbed by her Shingu after all.

She gazed at the other side, noticing Lubbock looking at the lower floors of the building, inside of her only pure desires of pleasure came and for a second her mind snapped out returning just a couple of seconds later when her ears picked the familiar voice.

**Reira (Present time)**

"R-Reira?" Lubbock called as he saw the girl dripping herself wet, but hiding that fact with the blood that coated her body.

Reira moved her head to her side kindly, a little smirk forming in her lips, then she approached softly, it wasn't her mind actually what moved her weakened body, but pure raw lust that did it. She could even feel herself trying to fight these desires as she even began to crawl at Lubbock when he felt butt against the floor.

"Naaaani" she said with a playful tone, it wasn't her very voice, but at the same time it was "Does oni-chan want to play a game?" She added making her normal self be ashamed of her existence as a knight.

Lubbock pressed both hands at the girl trying to keep her at a certain distance and understand what was happening; she was one of those bloodlust girls that got aroused when covered in blood? She was actually feeling something for him, or was just a state of mind developed by the recent events?

While he was thinking, Lubbock realized that something was clearly off, and his nose picked the culprit of Reira strange behavior, it was a powerful aphrodisiac that burnt the mind of girls and made them puppets in a few days, but for her to be in this state it was amazing and hurtful at the same time.

She was administrated a very strong dose, in mortal levels, so it was amazing for her to be still alive and being able to escape from that place after killing the targets, but it was hurtful because she was totally broken, and him as his teacher, wasn't able to protect her.

"L-Lubbock"

He heard her voice, timid and full of sadness, it made him look at her whose eyes were pleading for something, but he couldn't lose himself, he couldn't be tempted by her charms, even if they were very arousing and very softly touching his body.

Reira summoned all the remaining strength while her eyes fixed on Lubbock tearing expression, it was a good way to make her brain work again, at least for a few seconds, seconds she used to snatch her tonfa-blade from Lubbock and threw herself backwards separating from him. Lubbock was shocked as she saw her actions, and it even bring him a tear when she gave him another glance.

"Keep it a secret, please" She said, and stabbed herself with her weapon.

On another place at the same time these events occurred, Tatsumi finally had caught up with Sayo, it was a deserted place that looked similar to an Arena, but Tatsumi couldn't care less of the place, as his friend was right in front of him. He moved his legs and immediately hugged her feeling her skin.

"My, my how passionate" Said a wicked voice, the same voice Reira had heard earlier that made Tatsumi jump backwards.

"Sayo became an old hag!" yelled Tatsumi in surprise at what happened, looking for his friend to no result.

"I am not an old hag, I prefer you to call me, passionately" Zank declared as two blades appeared from his sleeves one in each hands. "Zank the beheader"

"You are HIM" Declared Tatsumi setting in a fighting stance immediately his eyes fiercely stabbing his opponent.

"Ohh, happy happy, such magnificent eyes, but, you will think that your partner will arrive on time?" He asked while clashing his blades as if waiting for Tatsumi to attack him.

"_He is reading my thoughts?" _Tatsumi thought as he looked at the green eye in Zank´s forehead. "_Is that a Teigu?_"

"Bingo" Zank said answering his question. "Teigu spectator, it has five functions-" he was saying when he was interrupted

"First, it can let you see clearly no matter the environment." Said a voice that came from the darkness of the Arena, yet for Tatsumi is was strongly familiar. "Second, It lets you see if your opponent has hidden weapons." A cloaked person started to walk towards them. "Third, it lets you see your opponent´s heart, know what they think, know what they feel with ease." The person advanced slowly, with a calm pace as if those existences in that place weren't important. "Fourth, it let you see the future." It was a female voice, but her body was completely covered. "And finally, you can put one target into an illusion in which they will see the person they love the most and won't be able to react to it, right? What a pathetic thing you have." She added at the end making Zank anger towards her.

"You really seem to be an interesting fellow, yet that eye is really bothering me, I despise it" He said reflecting on the only visible thing of the new opponent, her blue icy left eye.

Tatsumi readied his sword and placed himself at her side. "If you are his opponent, then, lets team, we can beat him if we—". He was saying when her voice came cutting his with an icy-tone that matched those eyes.

"For a shrimp like him, I don't need a lizard help" She stated and in a swift movement she gave a roundhouse kick on Tatsumi hitting her plexus solar and sending him against the wall, crashing it.

The cloaked figure moved sideways as Zank came slashing downwards trying to hurt her. After that they began to clash their fists as the cloaked one evaded his slashes by hitting his hands with her bare fist at an outstanding speed, even Tatsumi, barely conscious could gasp the situation as he coughed fiercely puking a little blood that came from his broken ribs.

"That person is strong" He said to himself as he forced his view to see the development of the battle.

The cloaked person seemed to be already bored at his opponent as she had stopped evading his blades and simply dodged the attack at an amazing speed, Tatsumi even doubted that Akame could keep track of that person as it seemed that she already knew where Zank would try to slash her, yet the executioner misunderstood those attempts of evading as if his opponent being exhausted from the battle and couldn't cope with his speed anymore.

The challenger quickly jumped backwards as she saw an horizontal slash coming her way trying to cut her stomach, she even had enough time to turn mid-air and catch with her hands the stab that Zank attempted. Tatsumi was speechless about such a graceful fighting style, she was clearly toying with an opponent like Zank, a Teigu user, a person whose speed was higher than his own, as he could gauge while seeing their fight.

Suddenly Zank stopped and jumped backwards gaining some distance from his opponent, finally realizing that she was really somebody worth of being careful.

"Nee, Mysterious one, you are a talented killer right? Don't even try to hide it from me I can see that you have killed many people in the past" He stated pointing his blade to her. "Tell me, how do you handle the voices."

The cloaked person stared at the beheader for a couple of minutes, it was the only stance of the fight in which Tatsumi felt silence, but, he also felt it, an unpleasing feeling that coated the air, Killing Intent.

The woman in disguise gave a loud sigh and simply stated one thing.

"Those voices, only came to hunt weaklings" She started saying while unsheathing a short-sword "Like you." She added as in a speed that could only be described as godlike she had dashed all the way and now was behind Zank.

Zank shocked attempted to backslash her but his efforts were futile as the girl simply parried his blade and slashed his torso upward making him walk backwards to try to gain terrain to no avail as she jumped slightly cutting that short gap and in turned un mid-air slicing his chest vertically.

Angered Zank threw a few more slash but every attempt ended with grave consequences as the girl simply evaded and slashed muscle by muscle of his hands, arms, shoulders, she even slashed his back in a quick motion while letting him pass her and forcing the beheader on his knees.

"But don't worry, I am merciful too, and I have your cure too" She said finally and raised her sword one more time.

"I….see…..Happy…..Happy" Were the last words of the beheader as the sword came down and cut his body in half with ease.

Frightened by the power the girl showed, Tatsumi began to worry as she saw him, noticing he was still alive and began to walk towards him.

"Stop there" Came a voice followed by a slash that alerted the stranger as Akame stepped in placing her between Tatsumi and the cloaked person.

The girl behind the cloak analyzed the couple, she seemed to know Akame very well but wasn't amazed by her, instead when her voice came, it sounded, bored.

"And here I was thinking somebody would amuse me" the girl sighed as Akame readied herself being unaware of her opponent was a thing she actually disliked and if this girl had defeated Zank single handle she must be strong.

It seemed as if time had frozen when Akame dashed to her enemy, she swung her Teigu with ease and quickly but the cloaked one seemed to know exactly her actions, even if she was holding Zank Teigu in her hand she didn't bothered in activating it and simply moved sideways every time Akame slashed at high-speeds.

The stranger jumped to gain distance and Akame followed trying to take advantage now that she didn't have a floor in which stand, but even when she swung her sword to try to end her life she was parried the same way as Zank was, in every attempt that looked as if she could slash her opponent. Tatsumi was utterly shocked when Akame after a failing attempt received a kick in her stomach that was partially blocked by her sheath and landed on the floor.

"You really live to your skill, Akame" the cloaked girl said as she began to clasp her hands applauding her abilities. "Take this as a reward for trying" she added throwing the Teigu she had taken from Zank.

Akame dashed at her and gave another try slashing downward but the girl simply jumped even further and only a bit of her cloak was cut off, showing her lips but nothing else, Murasame couldn't scratch her.

Laughing the girl disappeared in the shadows as Akame turned to run towards Tatsumi quickly taking a few bandage and covering the cuts in his arms, Tatsumi could see for an instant that tears were forming in her eyes. This plan was an utter shit, she had separated from a dear friend and in the end her friend suffered a terrible wound, also she couldn't protect him, as the attacker simply ran away, even leaving the Teigu she had achieved to them. Akame couldn't and wouldn't forget herself for making such miscalculations, and if it wasn't for Tatsumi´s words, she would have hated herself forever.

"Thanks for saving me, Akame" He said smiling at her softly with a face that could even make Esdese melt right away.

After saying those soothing words for her, Tatsumi felt the last of his strength escaping his body as he collapsed on Akame´s breasts as the later hugged him dearly bringing some tears to her face, but calmed by such a noble heart. Lubbock, on the other side, couldn't explain himself as he saw Reira, on the same roof, at the same place, as she was completely healed from her own stab.

**And finally chapter 3 is out, so you know what happens next chapter do you? Do you? I really hope you all enjoyed how the story differs here from the manga as a new person is introduced briefly in this chapter, are all hyped about this cloaked person? Or you are waiting more to see Esdese? Tell me your thoughts and please comment, since your reviews and comments help me greatly nwn**


	4. Kill the Lies

**Here we have chapter 4 of the fanfic Kill the Clan; I really hope you are enjoying reading this fic as much as I do writing it n_n.**

Chapter 4: Kill the Lies

A few hours later, Tatsumi woke up in Night Raid infirmary, Akame was at his side with her eyes closed, it seemed that she was deeply asleep, which made Tatsumi chuckle and then caress her head. He felt her hair soft as she rolled her head softly opening her eyes before raising her head, a strain of saliva was decorating her face as she was exhausted.

Tatsumi couldn't help but let out a little laugh which made Akame´s face become a little red as she stood up almost falling from her chair.

"Sorry Tatsumi, I was tired so I took a nap" She said after returning to her casual expressionless state.

The swordsman smiled at the assassin who gradually began to show some tears in her face as a sudden memories of her impotence while fighting the unknown enemy came back to her mind. She was really worried he may never wake up after the damage his body had suffered and that made her stay at his side the whole time he slept.

"I- I am sorry Tatsumi, I couldn't protect you" Akame said crying a little as Tatsumi simply petted her head before replying.

"You did it Akame; the only reason of why I am alive is because you did it." He said in response to his friend crying.

"B-But still, if I was with you since the beginning or-". She was saying when Tatsumi decided to press a finger in her soft and smooth lips.

"You found me, saved me and took me here, so Akame, you didn't do anything wrong." He interrupted softly and smiling at her a bit more. "I am glad, you were there" He added finally.

Upon hearing his words Akame blushed lightly at seeing his smiling face, but then she swipe her tears softly and smiled back, it was a little embarrassing to cry in front of a man that you recently meet, and it was the first time she had showed emotions for a male, not ones of worrying about the other person, as she did that plenty, but ones when she felt that she would loss something equal to her own being.

Yet the sudden romantic scenario created by their flowing relationship broke as Akame and Tatsumi stomachs growled as both of them were clearly hungry, the first because it was actually late for her midnight snack, and the later because he couldn't eat nothing during the mission. Both of them blushed a little with embarrassment and adverted their sights looking to their sides.

"H-How are Reira and Rabac?" Tatsumi asked trying to change the subject in order for them to progress with their conversation.

"A-about that" Akame said but then Leone opened the door, a serious look on her face.

"Akame, Tatsumi, the result on Reira´s condition arrived, we are discussing how to proceed, so I came to tell you two" She began upon closing the door.

"What happened to her!?" Tatsumi began worrying and he tried to move, but Akame stopped him.

Leone sighed slowly and then rested her back against the door. "The drug dealers that you were tracking last time, forced a drug in her mouth and she swallowed it, the drug was a very powerful aphrodisiac that is very addictive and melts the brain of women, reducing them to mindless slaves with a couple of doses, fortunately she only received one, yet, they the quantity she received was abnormal it is actually a miracle she didn't die for such a thing."

Her words came slowly, fueled with anger behind every syllable she pronounced, for Tatsumi, every word was a bucket filled with iced water as it reflected the reality and pain this line of work received as retribution.

Akame tightened the grip on Tatsumi´s shoulder, feeling guilty again for their subordinates' fates, one was injured pretty badly because she wasn't there when he needed her and the other suffered an overdose, it wasn't the best night of her life, but it was her worst.

"What happened to those men?" Tatsumi asked coldly, but carrying a lot of malice in his voice.

"Drop the intent, they were annihilated by Reira before she lost her mind, then she stabbed herself to protect Rabac, but he took care of her wound and saved her" Leone added and Tatsumi again tried to stand up.

"Can I see her?" He asked softly weakened by the sudden movement of his damaged body and supported by Akame who held him by his shoulder.

"Well everybody is there as Boss is going to tell her our decision" She said and then moved towards him. "Hold on me, I will take you there. After all Akame said you were heavy as hell, as she had to piggyback you all the way to the base"

Akame blushed as she tried to stop Leone from spilling the beans about her odyssey to bring Tatsumi to the base, because it would hurt his pride, as it did, as a fact Tatsumi never thought he was heavy enough to be a burden if an ally had to carry him, but the only ones that knew about that were Reira, and Bulat.

They entered in the hallway where Mein was waiting for them, she was wearing a night gown and her hair wasn't tied in twin tails style, it was simply free, Tatsumi noticed that it reached her knees as Akame´s hair did, he wondered for a second if hers was as soft as Akame´s, but thinking about her beauty was something he regretted immediately when he heard her first words.

"So the lame pig is finally awake, you must be very stupid to faint in the capital and make Akame carry you, you know you are heavy right? She was panting wild when she laid you in the bed" She started bashing insult after insult right at first sight, that really made Tatsumi annoyed about her, but he was really exhausted to fight back.

Akame felt a little anger awake within her, she was already accustomed to Mein´s behavior but sometimes she simply crossed the line, yet when she stepped out to talk back at her, Scheele slapped Mein´s cheek softly.

"Mein, I know you are worried about Reira, but don't pick on Tatsumi for that, he is injured" She stated as Mein simply caressed her cheek rubbing that place softly.

"Schere" whispered Akame understanding that she was frustrated too, even if Reira tried always to avoid her, after the events of Aria´s mansion, Schere was a kind-hearted person, yet, clumsy.

They walked around the base until they reached a heavy metal door that continued to the basement, where a few cellars where, Tatsumi wondered why Reira would be here, but all his doubts were answered when they reached the rest of Night Raid members.

They were looking at a particular cell inside of it, Reira was lying sleeping softly, her hands were tied and covered with bandages to prevent her from hurting her body with them, and her clothes were ragged revealing her chest with a few scratches that run over her body, it seemed all the damaged had been done by her.

Najenda was smoking a cigarette when she saw Tatsumi and the others arrive, and then she walked nearer to Tatsumi as she needed to speak to him.

"Tatsumi, I understand that you know about everything that happened to her right?" She asked not even trying to lower the impact of such words, Tatsumi simply nodded and then she continued. "I would prefer if Akame and you, could stay away from the base, when she is awake, not only for the pain she will suffer, but also, I need you to hunt some creatures and deal with the jobs at the capital while we take care of her.

Tatsumi only nodded at her words, but he was actually curious about the amount of pain she was referring to, yet he wasn't prepared enough to bear it.

"Also, Mein, Schere, I would need some medicines from the revolutionary army´s base, can I ask you two to travel there and bring those here?" Najenda asked to both girls who simply nodded in response to her.

"We are leaving tomorrow in the morning, so we should be here in three days I think" Scheele said while pressing a finger in her mouth softly.

"Then everything is decided, you should return to s-". Najenda was saying when a high-pinched yell of pain echoed in that place.

Tatsumi gazed to the source of such pain and shocked observed her. Reira had woke up and immediately started to try to break free, her hands at first tried to break the shackles that tied them hard, failing in doing so, she tried to peel her skin off with her nails, as her eyes became red due the effect of the drug taking in her body, the veins in her face were showing as her face became redder making her clench her teeth hard until it was unbearable.

"AHHH!" Reira yelled in pain, reaching a note that was unknown for humans to be able to reach, it even made Akame gasp in shock a little as she remembered her sister suffering similar consequences when she didn't eat her candies.

In an instant the yells stopped, it wasn't because Reira recovered or was asleep again, but it was because Rabac had entered inside the cellar where she was yelling and used his strings to shut her mouth down, protecting her tongue too, as he judged that under such pain she would even try to bite her tongue off if that would stop the pain. It was simply that her voice was muted by those cold, yet kind threads.

Rabac´s face was totally dark as he didn't want to show it to his comrades, but Reira, soon, when she was seeing his face, her attempts to free herself gradually stopped and tears of blood started to appear from her eyes as if she was asking him for something to encourage her to continue.

The green-haired boy kneeled in front of her and petted her head as the girl sobbed silently, helped by the strings, for anyone that was unrelated to Night Raid, the scene would look like a group of people torturing an innocent girl, but for those that where there, Lubbock seemed to work more efficiently than any pain killer, but he couldn't let that be the end and without the girl noticing he injected a sting in her arm.

"Reira I need you to listen, what I am injecting you now, is an antidote that will fight the effects of the drug in your veins it will take a week for the drug to completely disappear from your system, you think you hand bear it, Reira?" He said while he pet her head softer with every movement of his hand, clearly trying to stimulate the girl to try harder.

A muffled voice came from her mouth, for all of them it was an "I will" that sounded just before she fell asleep again.

Tatsumi entered in the cellar, his feet hardly keeping him standing as his injuries were killing him, he pressed his hand on Lubbock shoulder and feeling the weight of every one of his comrades backing Tatsumi´s determination made Lubbock stand up and help Tatsumi out, warmed by the feelings of all them.

During the next morning Akame and Tatsumi left the headquarters as well as Scheele and Mein, they had decided to travel together for a while and then they will divide and go to their designed destinations.

The mood was gloom in general, not because Reira´s health but because they couldn't sleep well, after all the previous events took time around 2 or 3 o´clock in the morning, it was even worse because when they decided to go to sleep, they couldn't do so, as they began wondering how would it feel if they were the ones drugged instead of their comrade.

On the other hand, things were a little different at the base; Leone and Bulat were in duty of taking care of the place, while Lubbock and Najenda took turns in taking care of Reira. It wasn't a particular heavy task, because she was rather cooperative when they needed to inject the medicine again, and because the pain was bearable for her mostly when Lubbock was there.

"You really deserve to be called strong, Reira" Said Najenda as she had applied the next injection of the medicine and sat at her side.

Reira was able to talk a little, yet her words took a second or two as they came, it was because the medicine numbed her jaw a little so understanding her was rather difficult for many.

"I… am…. Not… strong" She replied with a little tint of sadness in her voice.

"You really are strong Reira, I doubt normal people without poison training can survive what you survived, the only one that may have succeeded as you did, may be Akame or myself, as we were exposed to such things in the past. Luckily you will develop antibodies when the treatment is over too" She said and then stood up. "Lubbock will be bringing you something to eat soon, I would like to stay and talk about something that picked my interest, ok?"

"…..Yes…." Her response came weakly as Najenda left the place and let the girl try to deduce what Najenda was talking about, yet it was something she had thought to happen someday, it was the mark hidden in her back, the "real" Reira.

Meanwhile Akame and Tatsumi had separated already from Mein and Scheele, they had to move slowly as Tatsumi was still damaged by the injure he received last day, but Akame assured him that they were going to camp for a couple of days to let him recover a little before trying to hunt danger beast or restart the jobs at the capital, after all the whole thing of Akame taking Tatsumi out of the base was merely a purpose to increase his training in survival, and lowering the impact that he would suffer after the medicine for Reira disappeared. He was a kind person and probably would try something reckless again just to make his friend feel better, not that the other wanted to do otherwise, but all of them could at least control themselves better.

When they reached a little clearing surrounded by the forest Akame climbed a tree to pinpoint their location while Tatsumi arranged a few of the equipment they have brought from the headquarters, all of it consisted in a few bandages, a tent, two sleeping bags, change of clothes that looked ridiculously the same as the ones they always wore, with the exception that Akame had brought her black leather jacket and her flower printed pajama. On the other side he found the tools that Akame used to clean her sword and sharpen it, and strangely a good amount of little sticks and glue, he wondered that the sticks were for firewood, but why she would use glue in that place.

He heard a noise and looked at its source, it was Akame, she had landed and began to walk towards him, instantly Tatsumi speeded the process of getting all their belongings the best he could and waited for her to reach her side.

"We are 15 kilometers North-west from the base, remember the direction well Tatsumi, if for some reason we get lost it will help you to return here, or at least to return to the base" She said softly with her usual expressionless face that Tatsumi was accustomed to change with words and comments that embarrassed her or much more.

"I understand Akame, what are we going to do now, supposedly we will look for water and dinner right? We should find some wood too" He said as he mounted the tent for them to use.

"For this day, you should rest Tatsumi; I will take care of everything, so simply rest" She ordered pushing the swordsman softly as she walked inside the tent.

In a swiftly motion Akame turned and grabbing a wooden basket she left, meanwhile Tatsumi, a few inches behind the tent entrance looked totally surprised, with a blush in his face as he raised his index and ring, left-hand fingers towards his mouth travelling his lips.

"Akame…" He said quietly.

Akame rushed between trees in quick steps, she was going to show herself mostly that she won´t be left behind while taking care of others, also she wanted to pay Tatsumi´s kindness that made her feel warm inside her chest, even if she was an assassin trained to mercilessly kill her target, she was also a woman capable of affection, or it was something else?

Deep inside her thoughts Akame didn't realize that she had reached the place where she normally hunted deep-sea Tuna with Reira and Tatsumi as part of their training, she giggled a little to herself as she remembered the knight pushing the swordsman who was wearing the armor to train with it once and then both girls having to rescue him as he almost drown.

Quickly changing her, the assassin dived into the river and quickly caught a few preys, enough for them to eat for the whole day and night, she wanted to end her work quick, that way she would be able to rest too, her arms were a bit numb speaking honestly which urged her to finish even faster before she ran out of energy.

After catching the fish in the river, Akame went to the camping place, only to find that Tatsumi had disobeyed her and made a fireplace with quite a good quantity of wood for it to last until they need to leave, she would scold him in the instant she had the opportunity.

She brought her fishes nearer the fireplace for them to dry and inspected inside the tent, Tatsumi was there sleeping softly and making the assassin smile at him and slowly, without noticing, making her lower her guards and letting fatigue take over her senses, slowly dragging her to sleep by his side.

Lubbock

It was already the afternoon when Rabac visited Reira at the cell bringing him a bowl of soup, he sat at her side and petted her head making her wake up almost instantly, there was no sound of pain coming from her mouth so he didn't worried in shutting her mouth with his threads.

"Are you feeling better, Reira?" He asked as he charged the spoon with soup and made her drink it in a gulp.

"I am. Thanks." She replied softly as she drank more of her lunch.

"Reira, will you tell me, how it happened? The stab stuff, the other thing, I think I now already" Lubbock said as he gave spoonful after spoonful to her.

"I… I have to do it I think, after all, I need to trust more" She said doubting a little as Najenda, Bulat and Leone appeared. "Believe me or not, I didn't want to keep it a secret, it is just painful."

"We all have suffered a lot, for that reason we aren't suspecting you, or treat you like a traitor, but, we need to know." Najenda explained softly as she sat at Reira´s side.

"My real name, is Reira Argos, I am one of the survivors of the Teigu knights Clan" She said softly as Lubbock fed her. "You all know right, about the "incident" that happened to that clan."

Najenda´s eyes widened upon hearing her words and then looked intently at her body as if trying to find something.

"Take the shackles from me, it is in my back, hidden by my bra, which is the reason of why I use a sport one like Akame, it is the only one that can cover it completely.

Lubbock looked at Najenda and she nodded, indicating him to do as she asked and in a couple of minutes both of her hands were free, then she stood up and removed her bra, showing her breasts trying to not show not embarrassment, but sadness instead, then she slowly turned around and revealed her back to them, making all of them gasp in surprise as they saw it, the symbol of the Teigu knights that consisted in two crossed words and a dragon resting where they crossed.

Bulat gulped as he recognized the emblem, it was burnt in those family members when they were babies and it grew with them, it was a symbol of pride, but also represented them as totally on the side of the Empire, until 3 years ago when they were slaughtered after trying to change sides with the revolutionary army, and now, there was a survivor of that Clan in front of them.

"This is great" Leone said as she patted the girl back softly touching her mark and gaining a little wimp of pain from Reira. "Oh, sorry" She said right away after doing that "Does it hurt?"

"Yes it does, those members were related to my family so I can tell you well, and also, if you have that emblem, you must have been from the main branch of that clan, right?" Lubbock said as Reira covered her mark and turned to face them her eyes were kind and full of life.

"It does, that is why I have my own Teigu since a long time ago" She said softly looking at the floor as if she was about to be scolded.

That revelation surprised all of them, except from Lubbock who thought having seen it, as it was the only thing that could explain how a girl that sliced her own stomach a day ago was alive and talking to them like nothing.

"Can you bring me my weapons?" She asked softly with pleading eyes. "The pain is starting to build up again and it is really taking me quite a lot of will power to not scream again." She added softly

At hearing her words, Leone ran towards the place where her tonfa blade and dagger where saved, bringing those things in just a couple of minutes and giving them to her.

"But what are you planning to do with those items, it is not as—" Leone began but then she spoke.

"You know" Reira started when she clashed her dagger to the wall breaking it in pieces and revealing a few hidden blades within the blade of her dagger. "All Teigu Knights had titles and capacities" She said as she placed the hidden blades in certain places of her weapon, giving it a more sharper look as if it looked more mighty with a dent that was similar of those of mantises. "Mine was Teigu whisperer, as I understand teigus almost completely, I can feel them and sometimes I even know their weak points without even trying." Now she was searching for a piece that she kept in her weapon sheath. "And my Teigu is, this Teigu that helped me to survive even if it was incomplete that time" She changed the handle of her weapon and now it looked different with blue-yellowed designs that complemented with the silver-sapphire bright the blade gave. "It's called Healing Linker, Musashi"

Upon saying that name everyone was shocked as a pearl-colored aura covered Reira´s body, she did a small cut in her arm while they were seeing her actions, but what came from that cut, wasn't blood, but a black toxic liquid that smelled like corpse.

"Is that the drug that was in your system?" Najenda asked as she analyzed everything looking at Reira.

"It is, Musashi cures ailments, like infected cuts, but it can´t cure poison´s that doesn't damage the body of its user, that is why I had to cut myself to let him cure me, it's painful, but it is nothing compared to the pain I suffered when I was drugged.

"So that thing is your Teigu, I guessed that something was off when your weapon changed with time; it was you repairing it, right?" Leone said while she scratched the back of her head.

"What other things can your Teigu do? And I need to speak to you a bit more in more private matters, maybe you can help me with a few things that remained confusing among the years" Najenda said as Reira laid on the ground sheathing her Teigu.

"It is mainly a healing Teigu, so it doesn't enhance my abilities, but my regeneration rate is ridiculously fast, in a week I can completely cure a lost limb for example."

When she was speaking Bulat noticed her heavily strained body, her muscles, her skeletal structure, he had been seeing her since she started speaking and then he stepped in punching her stomach without a second thought making her faint in an instant surprising everyone much more.

Shortly after that he carried her princess style, his face looking grim as he positioned the fragile body in his arms, carrying her Teigu on top of her.

"W-Why did you…?" Lubbock was about to ask when he noticed too.

"She said it was a pain, but if you notice her well, this Teigu probably consumes a lot of energy, in order to throw light to our doubts she was sacrificing herself with all the calories she had in her body, her weight probably went down five kilos in two days." He said as he carried her outside the cell.

"Well, she is really thin like, Akame and her metabolism doesn't help as her body eliminates fats quickly, so using a Teigu that consumes energy to heal, it must be really stressing." Leone said while she pressed her own chin thinking.

"It must have been painful." Lubbock added at the end as they were leaving the place. "Are you going to left her in her room, right? Maybe I should go with Akame and Tatsumi to tell them the news about her."

"Please do it, Lubbock" Najenda said while taking a cigarette from her pocket.

It took no time to Lubbock to move; after all he was the only one that could know the exact location of them, because Akame touched his strings with the purpose of giving him the location of the tent.

He took a second to inspect his surroundings when he got out of the base, something was off for him, but he couldn't figure out what it was, so he moved his fingers, feeling his wires that covered the entire place around the base, that way if one of them was different than the rest, he would alert his comrades first, but to no avail, nothing was wrong.

Akame woke up as she sensed somebody moving around her, it was Tatsumi, who still asleep rolled to get a more comfortable position, but that position was, placing his head above hers and softly breathing to her ear, this made Akame shiver a little, as the days passed, she had grown accustomed to Tatsumi´s presence, but for some reason, her chest was weird every time he accidentally touched her, or even if he was kind to her.

She was in the middle of her thoughts when the tent opened and Lubbock entered looking at the ehem, couple, ehem, or so they looked as Akame began to blush in colors that never showed in her pale face.

"Hyaaaaa" She screamed pushing Tatsumi as far as she could in a rush while Lubbock thought "_How I enjoy ruining lovely moments"_

After the tantrum provoked by Lubbock appearing in their tent, Akame and Tatsumi sat outside both of them crunching their dinner, as Akame give a death glare look to the green-haired boy, warning him of not saying anything or his head would roll.

Lubbock was telling them the story or at least what he could remember of the teigus knights from books altogether with Reira´s past, Tatsumi was feeling pain, as if he was betrayed by the girl, after all she haven't come from a village as she said, but he understood that it was something painful to just share it with the world.

Akame, on the other hand, looked shocked by his words; it was similar to when a person sees a ghost or something related to your past, something….painful.

Memories flushed to Akame´s mind, memories she had wanted to forget, memories of when she was under Gozuki tutelage, memories…..of when her previous comrades and she murdered her clan.

Standing from the ground, Akame couldn't face the other two boys that were in front of her, she thought that one day she would meet one of the survivors of her previous life as an assassin from the Empire, but, now one of her precious friends and comrades was one of those survivors, one of the people she whose life she ruined with her hands.

"C-Can I be alone, for a minute?" She asked as she turned and began to walk to the forest, trying to find a place for her to be alone.

Lubbock nodded but Tatsumi stood up and accompanied her a while after she left, he was worried about her, as the face she had when she left, was one of utterly sadness.

Tatsumi heard a low cry coming from a hidden bush between a group of trees, he approached trying to not make any sound if possible, it was when he almost reached the place that he stepped on a branch and upon hearing a crack the cry suddenly stopped dead silent.

A few seconds passed and a voice came from there, it was Akame and her voice carried sadness just like her actions when she spoke.

"Is it you, Tatsumi?" She asked trying to retain her cool and collected self.

"Yes it is me, Akame. I was worried about you, so I came to see how you were" He said and sat at her side looking at her tearful face.

Akame remained silent for a few minutes, Tatsumi thought that she was forcing herself to remain calm and not continue crying in front of him.

"Do it Akame, take it out from yourself" Tatsumi said and so a high pinched cry came from her mouth as he embraced her kindly, comforting her broken soul that was going to face the ordeal of her friend hating her due the past they shared.

It took until midnight when Tatsumi and Akame returned from the hiding place in the forest, the later had calmed only to be surprised to see Reira eating all the fish they had made hungrily, their sights collided and Akame had to lower her gaze, it seemed she already know something, maybe it was Lubbock who had informed her about that.

Akame stepped out of Tatsumi side and approached her slowly; she would accept all the punishment Reira would give her, as she was utterly sorry of being the responsible of making her live miserable.

"Reira…" She began.

"Akame" Reira interrupted. "I always knew, about that" She stated. "You know at first I hid it the best I could, my reasons, my ambitions, my desires, but you are none to blame for what happened to my life"

"Eh? But we killed your clan, we are responsible of making your life this way" She was arguing when Reira passed a fish piece.

"Sure, but, you regret it, isn't it?" She asked giving her a smile.

"I-I do, of course I do, what I made in the past is something I have to…" Again she was interrupted.

"Then you are none to blame, Akame, I think I have the right to decide if you are or not guilty of something that regards my past, isn't it?" She said softly still offering the piece of fish for her.

"What are you…saying?" She asked tears again beginning to form in her cheek.

"That I would never hate you, Akame" She said and patted her head softly. "_Also, my family died two years ago, you are unrelated to them, Akame, and you never fought them. It was, Nova who killed them."_ She thought remaining silent of that fact, because it could hurt the girl

The rest of Night Raid was looking at the scene from the shadows, Bulat had a difficult time thought trying to wake up Reira was a difficult task, as she slept quite a lot but she needed to eat more than to rest and it was the perfect occasion to make things clears for them, or so he thought.

**In another place, **

Scheele and Mein were returning from the Revolutionary army base, Scheele carried a first aid pack in her arms as she dashed fast in order to reach the headquarters quickly.

"We are lucky that a medical team was doing a check-up in a village" Scheele said smiling softly as she ran faster Mein having problems to catch up with her.

"Yes it was an easy task. I hope we can rest later though my bones are a pain. Can you go a little slower Scheele?" Mein said as she panted heavily, after all she was carrying both Teigus to prevent Scheele from throwing the medicine for their comrade.

Scheele nodded but then both of them felt an incredible presence near them and jumped to their sides evading a dropping kick that was aimed for Scheele mainly, next Scheele covered her abdomen as a roundhouse kick followed sending her against a tree.

"Scheele!" Mein yelled as she took Pumpkin from its case and shoot at the individual, it was the same cloaked person that Akame reported the previous day.

With impressive maneuver the girl jumped dodging the machine-gun mode bullets from Mein running at a speed Mein thought only Akame could reach, then she threw Scheele´s scissor towards her as she lifted pumpkin to cover a kick to her head, yet it was followed by a second kick that hit the side of her trigger arm.

The cloaked one was about to finish Mein with another jumping kick to her head when she had to roll her body and use hand to impulse her far from the gunner as Scheele attempted to cut her leg off with her scissors.

The moments that continued that where quick paced as Scheele swung her scissors sword-like trying to cut her enemy and Mein made the cloaked one stop her attacks as every time she attempted to attack Scheele, the gunner shoot at the supposed route her kicks would make to reach its objective.

During one of Scheele swings, however, the attacker decided to change her plan and parried it with her punch, forcing the girl to employ enough strength to swing upwards and force the other to jump backwards in order to get cut by the impressive armor, for anyone the battle-time stopped a few seconds as the enemy landed on its fours, imitating a wild animal, before raising in her feet again.

"You lot of Night Raid really can do a little warm up. I am honestly impressed." She stated again clapping in the same sort of way she did with Akame. "I really need to reward such fighters, I know, how about I show you" She said softly starting to remove the clothing that covered most of her body and face.

It took ten seconds as the cloaked person threw her cover to the sky revealing her figure and form to both girls, who were shocked in disbelief and gave an opening to their attacker to act and that person did punching Scheele´s chest and sending her against Mein with such force that both collided against a tree, then she grabbed her clothes again and covered herself again.

"But if showing just a little more than my eyes to you is enough to make an opening, you are years behind killing me." She stated as she left bored from their little quarrel. "Will there be somebody to satisfy me?"


	5. Kill the absolute justice

**Hello, chapter 5 of Kill the Clan is out, hope you enjoy it.**

**Ah, due the voting that only participated a few of my readers I will announce before-hand that Scheele won't die in this episode, so let´s get started.**

** Chapter 5: Kill the Absolute Justice.**

Tatsumi and Reira were jumping tree after tree around the forest, it had been a whole day after Scheele and Mein were attacked by that cloaked person and for that reason Najenda told them to search for the culprit and punish her, Akame was teaming with Leone and Bulat with Lubbock, as those teams would be able to track each other if needed.

Reira and Tatsumi, otherwise, were together because of Reira is regenerative ability as it would be able to protect the weakest members efficiently, also, they were asked to do a mission while they searched, and it was about the main sponsor of the drug dealers that Reira killed last time.

The medicine that Mein and Scheele had brought from the Revolutionary army mobile medic squad worked well as a pain killer so it was applied to them instead of Reira who was already recovered.

As they jumped further from their base, Reira and Tatsumi saw a huge mansion, at first glance it gave the impression of being the same manor than Aria´s, but the presence of the imperial guards made them stop and hide between the trees.

The swordsman silently looked at the guards as Reira waited for his orders from the team captain, they needed to take both of them at the same time, if they wanted to avoid setting the alarm voice off, as this target was pretty known for being cautious to the point of being paranoid and at the very first note of Night Raid attacking him he would flee and his location would be lost again.

It took a good 4 minutes for them to move near the trees where Tatsumi and Reira were waiting, but as suddenly as they did Reira and Tatsumi dropped from the trees shutting their mouths before in a swift and continuous movement dislocating their necks ending those lives.

Next thing to do was infiltrating in the mansion, it consisted in a large building with plenty of towers so soon those guards would be noticed. That didn't worry them, they just needed to dash as fast as their could to eliminate their target, and they would gladly do that, for that reason they dashed through the gates and darted to the entrance, instantly they jumped to cover themselves with the shadows of the pillars that maintained the structure up hiding from a group of guards that carried machine-guns.

Being honest Tatsumi hated those weapons and really admired Akame for being able to dodge their bullets, but he couldn't unless he was moving already, yet she could dodge even while standing and that made her impressive.

Reira on the other hand was more alarmed by the time that passed, so she paid attention to their sight and moved nearer when they weren't looking at her side, soon enough she stabbed one of them right in his chest killing him but alarming the other two.

"Intru-" One of them began but Tatsumi jumped slicing his skull in half as the other aimed at the newcomer, making a bad move as before he could press the trigger Reira had cut the weapon in half as Tatsumi jumped over her and landed on the enemy´s chest stabbing him hard in that place.

Both assassins panted a little but immediately returned to their hunt, soon those bodies would be found and their target would try to escape.

Outside the manor, in a distant cliff, Akame was sitting looking at the direction of the manor, it wasn't rare after all, she was really worried for Tatsumi and Reira, it was their first job working together and both were rather new in the art of assassinating, even if they had skills, there were other things to take into account. Lubbock was feeling the same as the female, for that reason he was there too, Leone and Bulat decided to help them and join forces while the other two guarded their "students". Being worried wasn't regular for assassins, but they were also human, that was the only thing that made their reckless enough to be there.

Every once in a time Akame would look back at Lubbock to see if he was still there accompanying her, then she would look forward to the manor again, trying to gasp the situation.

From that distance the place looked calm, but inside of said place it was carnage as lot of guards were trying to stop the assassins just to end severed in half or simply stabbed in their throats as Reira and Tatsumi were on rampage, blooding their clothes as they cornered their target.

"Reira, I will get you deal the finish blow, after all, you suffered the worst" Tatsumi said finally sheathing his sword as he searched for possible traits.

The man before them was panicking from the destined end, he was shivering and crying with his eyes red as Reira approached slowly, like a pure grim-reaper would do, her hands gripped her weapon tightly, showing her determination to end the guy´s life.

As Reira pushed her blade into the guy´s throat a subtle cry reached her ears, it was the cry of a baby-child that rested in a room near them and it baited her to move. When she was a few steps away from that place a woman appeared from that door and immediately attempted to stab her chest, she barely dodging the attack by jumping at her side, it was the mother of a child trying to protect her baby.

"S-Stay away from me, I won´t let you kill me" She yelled attempting to cut her with quick slash.

The Teigu knight looked at her as she nimbly evaded her attacks. Those weren't strikes of a talented killer, let alone of a trainer soldier, they were desperate attempts to remain alive, to protect what she treasured more, the same movements their parents did two years ago to protect her.

Tatsumi saw the commotion but a few guards that came to fight them were occupying him, he couldn't finish them easily like the others as these individuals seemed to be more trained and had more battle experience, enough to maintain him dodging slashes with a marked rhythm, it was quite frustrating for him to not be able to help his friend.

Reira on her side, resolved to calm herself and when another slash from the woman came aiming for her heart she blocked it and gripped her hand with enough force to restrain her and force her to drop the weapon.

"Rest assured, your child isn't our target, and neither are you" she whispered to her ear before knocking the woman out and laying her against the wall at the same time Tatsumi freed himself from his attackers and killed both by cutting their legs off.

After killing their target Reira and Tatsumi looked each other, the swordsman eyes were dead serious but softened when he glanced at hers, as those eyes were warm, like Akame´s every time he returned from a difficult mission. The girl moved softly and patted his shoulder trying to indicate that they needed to live, but also whispering something that he couldn't get at that time, but he could guess it.

Akame saw they flee the manor without injuries and her heart calmed, Lubbock at her side felt the same and both of them decided to report with Bulat and Leone before returning to their search for the cloaked one, after all if they were tough enough to defeat those targets they shouldn't have problem with dealing against a single individual. But they were wrong as hiding in the trees of the nearby forest a silhouette was grinning evilly to the assassins accompanied by a rather odd dog.

The two assassins jumped as their felt an immense killing intent falling upon them, the attacker this time, wore an armor different to those of the guards, parches of iron plates were covering just enough of her dark clothes, she had light orange hair, tied in a pony-tail fashion and almost orange eyes. She held weapons similar to Reira´s tonfa, but they weren't Teigus, but normal weapons.

"I have witnessed the massacre you did to those poor civilians. You must be members of the disgusting group of villains Night Raid. I Seryuu Ubiki—" She was saying as Tatsumi and Reira leapt at her forcing her to jump backwards to dodge them. "Such a coward maneuver, as expected from villains"

Without saying a word Reira tried to continue her assault but Tatsumi grabbed her collar and forced her back as a huge dog came into view trying to bite her down.

The creature seemed to be the same odd dog that accompanied her, probably a Teigu but as Tatsumi was going to inquire her more about the creature he heard Reira speak.

"Teigu name, Hecatoncheres, type, organic-beast Teigu"

It wasn't her normal voice, it sounded mechanic and it surprised Tatsumi when he saw her face and her sapphire-like eyes were now icier, as if she was in trance.

"Tatsumi, I will take care of that Teigu, you handle its owner. It's the girl at its side" She said with a freezing emotionless tone.

Tatsumi felt cold at her tone, it wasn't usual, and her eyes were similar to that cloaked person that would have made him rest for a long time if it wasn't for Reira´s Teigu. Being honest he was surprised by such an amazing thing.

After saying that Reira stormed against the dog thing, pushing it towards the trees ignoring almost completely its user, giving her back wide open for Seryuu who tried to aim at her but was stopped by Tatsumi who came slashing downwards at mach speed, forcing Seryuu to parry his sword with her weapon.

"You say we are villains, but you were attacking somebody from behind, Heh" He yelled as he pushed Seryuu back with a kick immediately after his slash.

The swordsman chased his enemy with slashes from all angles possible trying to force an opening while Seryuu parried his attempts occasionally trying to shut orders to her Teigu to come for her aid. Meanwhile Koro tried with his hands to grab Reira who was constantly using the trees as barriers protecting herself from the monster, when it tried to bite her off, she would cut its mouth open with her Imperial Arm and when it tried to grab her legs to stop her, she would move towards a tree to avoid grip.

Forcing the creature to regenerate several times was the only thing she could do as she remembered more details about the Teigu that was fighting her, but still couldn't reach the solution, how to stop such a thing, exhausting its regeneration ability was one way to deal with it, but not the one she would be able to use, after all both were slightly exhausted from the mission and now she needed to remember where it core was.

On the other hand Tatsumi was having a harder time, his attires and weapon were heavier than Reira´s equipment so the burden was higher, and his opponent was efficient in parrying his attacks with those tonfa-guns she carried, making him also worry for a sudden shot at his head which she attempted quite a few times.

Reira noticed Tatsumi´s struggle as she forced herself to remember more about Hecatoncheres, she had seen many times all the books of Teigus-development in the past, and was even able to understand them, but the tension of having Tatsumi fight that desperately couldn't let her concentrate fully in her enemy.

"The movement speed you can produce in that state isn't a problem for me to deal, Hecatoncheres" she said after cutting the fingers that had almost grabbed her. "You should surrender if you understand your place already."

The Teigu emited a furious growl in reply making the trees move wildly from the bare shock wave as its skin began to change from soft cream color to a furious deep-red.

"Uh, Koro I never ordered you that!" Seryuu said as she heard such growl from her Teigu.

That was the opening that Tatsumi needed and as quickly as he could he cut one of the arms up to its shoulder from Seryuu making the girl yell in pain.

"You Bastard" She yelled as she aimed to him forcing Tatsumi to back quickly to avoid the sudden storm of bullets.

A few pellets from the gun hit his arm making it bleed, it was certainly painful but affordable, yet as he attempted to end her life Koro came in the aid of its master hitting Tatsumi with his head and pushing him towards the trees.

"Koro kill them" Seryuu ordered at the beast that dashed towards Tatsumi trying to bite him off.

Tatsumi was coughing a little blood from the hit and readied himself when he heard that order but the pain in his arm forced him to drop his sword, yet he could jump to his left to avoid the bite as Reira came into scene stabbing the Teigu in its head before jumping off it to evade Koro´s hands.

"Tatsumi, during the next attack from Hecatoncheres, leave me alone here, I will deal with them, but I can´t if I have to worry about you" She said death-cold at him.

Tatsumi was about to speak when he noticed her ears bleeding, she wasn't curing herself with her Teigu and talking to her would be meaningless as she wouldn't hear him, but he wouldn't leave her alone at the same time.

Koro attacked them again, but this time it tried to grab them instead that way they would be at its mercy only, but Reira pushed Tatsumi out of range making herself the primary target squishing her hard.

"Do it… Tatsumi…. JUST LEAVE!" She yelled trying her best not to cry in pain as the creature squished harder.

The swordsman was at desperate situation. His mind rushed trying to get a solution other than abandoning his partner behind, but ended obeying her after hearing a whistle calling for reinforcement, that action gave Reira a little peace as Koro opened its mouth to bite her off.

"I see you are hungry, but I won´t be your meal, Lycaon!" She shouted as she began to transform in that wolf eared version of her and struggled to break free of Koro´s grip.

"Koro kill her fast" Seryuu yelled as she noticed the transformation but remained shocked as she saw one of her Teigu hands being rip clearly.

"Uff, now that Tatsumi is out I can fight you clearly, even if it is only for three minutes I will reach it" Reira stated as she jumped backwards to take some distance from Koro, pointing with her hand the middle of the Teigu´s chest, where its core was.

The Teigu continued its attempts to attack her but this time decided to leap at the trees so that she couldn't use them to hide like before, however Reira remained unfazed by this, she could hear its internal voice, after all she understood its actions and movements at this rate, and without interruptions.

Koro attempted to leap at her from behind but the wolf-girl knight jumped high to evade the attack slashing the top of the Teigu´s head as it passed below her, then upon landing she moved to her right to dodge a punch coming at her cutting its other hand in the process before hearing a metallic sound and ducking to evade a bullet aimed to her head.

Seryuu had her mouth opened and from it a gun could be seen, she was going to provide aid for her partner no matter what but knew that moving recklessly could be a bother to her Teigu so she aimed with her left Tonfa-gun and shoot at the figure that rolled to evade the bullets.

"Villains are such stupid creatures, now you are dealing with a 2 against 1" She said, her face looking distorted by her frenzy.

Regaining some distance between her enemies Reira threw Musashi against a tree and then closed her eyes quickly, her right arm grabbing her left hand as if preparing something. "You are the stupid here, underestimating your enemy like that" She said as the abnormal muscles started to appear in her left arm.

Koro doubted for a while, almost recognizing what was happening but upon hearing Seryuu´s order, the Teigu attacked again leaping while rotating against the enemy. "Bite her to death!" Seryuu yelled as she thought the battle was over.

Without them noticing Reira smiled, as again she evaded the attack jumping high over the creature. "Receive judgement from my hand, HECATONCHERES!" She yelled as her abnormal left hand punched Koro on top of his head which such strength that it made a shock wave of such magnitude that formed crater and covered them both entirely with the dust.

"Koro!" Seryuu yelled out of worry for her Teigu.

A silhouette appeared in the dust, and shocked Seryuu noticed that it wasn't Koro, but Reira, her left arm was blown away from the raw strength of her last attack, a punch that came from her abnormal arm, gained due the blue blood that travelled her family clan, a clan that married relatives to retain such power for themselves and as consequence gave her such dangerous weapon.

Blood came from such disgusting self-wound, after all, a blown arm proved to be an almost certain death but soon it stopped as she grabbed her Imperial Arm and it began to act stopping the blood immediately as it would take a week to recover a lost limb. She was holding a black pearl on her right arm, it was of the size of a football ball, but her animal-like features had disappeared.

Seryuu stood up desperately as she dashed towards her, wanting to retrieve her Teigu no, her friend, back, but due her desperation she couldn't notice, the strings that made her cut her head clean off as the rest of her body did two steps more before falling to the ground, dead.

Lubbock appeared from the shadows, his face looking grim, he had been searching nearby with Akame when a wounded Tatsumi touched his wires and alerted them, upon meeting him, Lubbock had left Akame with him as she alone was enough to treat the wounds he had suffered that weren't much being honest.

He was glad of deciding that, as he looked at Reira, her Teigu had saved her life, since from her left shoulder to her hand, all of it had disappeared leaving only a now, disgusting scar in its place. He approached her and noticed that she was still breathing, but her eyes were closed, probably, due the pain she had fainted.

"You are really reckless and a worrying person, full of mysteries" He said to her before grabbing her as she collapsed on him, leaving the place as he heard the footsteps of reinforcements.

**A few days later. Night Raid Base.**

By this time Night raid's infirmary was pretty well known as the guests there were pretty loud, especially Mein who had been complaining at Tatsumi´s cooking abilities plenty as Akame helped with what she could there too. Due the limb she had lost, Reira was unable to use her Teigu on other and only half of her arm had regenerated in 4 days after all curing it took a lot of concentration from her. It would take a few more for it to be healed, before she could heal the other two.

"You better haven't poisoned my food shrimp!" Mein yelled almost every time Tatsumi entered with food, it was actually turning to become an old joke than suddenly make him snap and throw a towel to her face.

"You better clean your mouth, flatty!" He declared angrily as they both started to insult each other eagerly.

On the other side, Akame almost harmoniously treated Scheele as she didn't give any problem to her unlike Mein.

"Does it hurt Scheele?" She asked as she changed the bandages.

"It doesn't Akame-chan, don't worry" She would reply smiling as she tried to eat some of the food that they pair had brought for them.

"In the end Tatsumi isn't compatible with any of the Teigus we have retrieved from Seryuu and Zank" Akame would comment at her but Tatsumi would blush deeply and start to interrupt them.

"Akame don't say those things!" He would yell as if she was telling a big secret.

"Why not? After all they couldn't see that you were rejected by the Teigus" She would reply with her death-pan face as always.

"They don't need to know" He would say still blushing.

"This stupid probably thought that the Teigus were gross or that he looked ridiculous with them" Mein would say immediately putting salt on his wounds.

"By the way Tatsumi what was Zank´s Teigu ability that you used?" Akame would say still wearing her characteristic dead-pan face.

"That was…"

As a few seconds passed with him not replying that everyone there began to worry about that ability and it was Reira who said an interesting idea.

"I can ask the Teigu if I have it with me" She would say sentencing Tatsumi as the ability was…

"Oh I will bring it here" Akame would say before dashing to the corridor returning a few minutes later with say Teigu in her hands alarming Tatsumi to unknown levels.

"Wait wait!" He would say as Reira received the Teigu in her hands and covered it with them.

Tatsumi really hoped that the knight was actually joking when she said that she could talk the Teigu, after all it was a weapon, right? A tool that was used by others to kill, or with other purpose, but as soon as he saw she blush entirely and get shocked, he turned pale.

"Tatsumi you….." The silence was really uncomfortable, but soon she only said a word, a condemnatory word.

"Pervert" She said with her blush turning redder.

Upon hearing her sole word Akame blushed as well as Scheele and Mein who immediately realized what it meant and then Mein threw her pillow at him hard meanwhile Akame, like Scheele was frozen.

"Ohh it seems funny, what happened guys?" Leone asked while she entered in the infirmary seeing the commotion that occurred there.

"That pervert probably looked at everyone in their underwear!" Mein stated angrily wanting to step on him so hard, but the wounds restrained her.

"I see, so that is why you were blushing that much, ehh, shall I break two of your fingers?" Leone said smiling softly at him as she grabbed his fingers and twisted them softly.

"I didn't know that it had that ability!" He would say as Leone snapped his fingers but didn't break them, just make them feel numb.

After tormenting Tatsumi a little Leone stopped and approached Reira. She was in charge of assist her in the recuperation process, massaging her muscles every a few hours, for the correct formation of them, but she noted the deformation in her arm and for now she looked grim most of the time instead of her cheerful self that she showed to the others, so as soon as she had finished her job there she would leave the room to think.

"She is really a cursed person, that strength is unmatched probably, but I need to think of exercises to make her arm stronger, otherwise, if she fails to defeat her opponent it would be a certain death for her" She would talk to Akame and Tatsumi as they were leaving with her.

"We understand Leone, if there is something we can help, tell us" Tatsumi would say nodding to Akame in agreement.

In the common room, Bulat and Najenda were looking at the reports brought by the members and the revolutionary army with stern looks, apparently the only information about the cloaked woman was what Scheele could tell them the previous day and what Reira added afterwards, but they couldn't find no register of her in the revolutionary army files, as well as her whereabouts surrounding the base, so probably she was in the only place where Night raid couldn't touch her… The Empire.

"This is going to be a problem, we may need to change the base location soon due this" Najenda stated smoking a cigarette as she read the papers hoping to see a missed point somewhere.

"We scouted the whole place, so it may probably mean that she doesn't know the location of the headquarters, while moving we should be more careful from now on." He said gripping clenching his hand strongly, after all, his comrades were attacked by that individual but he couldn't fight her yet. "Also what seems to be more disturbing is that the Prime Minister has called for Esdese to come back"

Najenda smoked peacefully, but when she spoke Bulat understood that her voice carried worry with them, after all they were talking about the Strongest General of the Empire, until now, she was busy dealing with the rebellion at the north, but it seemed that now she was focused in hunting them.

**In the Capital.**

Away from the base and serving as the eyes and ears of the group, Lubbock was cleaning his book-store calmy, it was his job to act as the informant in the capital for any important news, as well as any possible hint of the location of the cloaked attacker, identified as Nova, Reira´s older twin-sister, he pressed his hand against his face trying to absorb the information she gave them, it was plenty and also disturbing, as they knew by her mouth that she alone destroyed the clan they belonged 2 years ago.

Reira had asked that this information remained silent to Akame, as probably hearing her words that time removed a little of burden from her shoulders, and selfishly she desired for that to remain like that, which everyone agreed.

Lubbock really disliked the Capital, after all, from that place he could see self-centered nobles destroy the life of poor people, people without power, and that same thought remained him of her previous self, the one that was good at everything, had everything but due falling in a platonic crush with Najenda had lost everything by now.

Another thought came into his mind and made him sigh, it was the possibility of Reira attaching herself to him in more personal matters, he had to be honest at this, after all the girl was a cutie, and had a personality to match such appearance, but then he flashbacked at that cloaked and his smile turned grim.

"To think that there is another comrade with a sister, it would be difficult after all, as now she is even more resembling to her" He was thinking as he cleaned his bookstore in the capital.

A knock came to his door and then somebody opened, the bell rang softly and its sound made Lubbock to turn around, facing the customer.

"Good morning, what are you-" He stopped shocked as his eyes couldn't really believe what he saw.

In front of him, standing in just covered by bandages and a battered down cloak was Nova, looking directly at his eyes with that cold-ice stare of hers.

**Well minna, here ends chapter five, I know it is a bit shorter and it was meant to be like that as I want to make less word packed chapters to make it more confortable for my readers to read them n-n, hehe nwn, next chapter appears most fanboys favorite girl, Esdese, and what is Nova doing there!?**

**Announcing next vote, Tatsumi shall be captured by Esdese or not? May it be out of love or simply strength interest?**

**My opinion, YES, it makes us see the Jaegers and their personalities and much more things n_n.**


	6. Kill the three

**I have read NRG latest chapter at the very moment and I sure as hell feel sad for that chapter, I on my part I am glad that I can carry all those feelings into this fanfic to make it a bit loose on the part of sad things.**

** Chapter 6: Kill the Three (Yep again).**

Reira felt Goosebumps as she was looking at the window thinking about Lubbock risking his life to find about her sister, Scheele noticed that.

"You can tell us what is worrying you, Reira."

"It´s probably that rotten bitch of your sister, I will give her a lesson next time I see her." Mein added feeling irritated of losing to her upon shocking at seeing her face.

"Well, my sister does worry me, but I am much more worried about Lubbock"

"Ehh, that pervert? You really have a gross taste if you are worrying about that pervert comedian" Mein stated, making Reira blush a little.

"I-I-He is nothing of that sort—" She replied

"Ehh, D-don't tell me that you really, really have feelings for that guy, I was just battering around you know?" Mein asked after seeing her act like that.

"W-w-well, he teach me a lot of things, also, I was saved by her, so, so, I-I" She began but then changed subject, as she couldn't say it openly. "My sister, is really mischievous and manipulating" She said coldly.

Lubbock was dumbfounded as he stared at the body of their group´s target, her eyes, had such presence in them, that a cold sweat rolled from his cheek and crashed into the ground.

"Ohayouuuu!"

Her voice came high-pinched as she closed her eyes and gave an awe-inspiring smile, completely crashing the thoughts of a fearful enemy he had in his mind, she seemed to be, completely… childish.

"I am looking for a book"

Not even noticing her, Lubbock couldn't feel, not even tell when she had moved from the door to his side, not matter her lips were at a very dangerous short distance from him. He could even see her breasts more clearly from this distance and gulped hard as she was really just wearing bandages below that thick brown cloak.

"E-evening customer, what may I help you?" He asked, backing a little as doing so, feeling his face blush a little for the sudden approach from the girl. _"Is this fucking adorable girl really the one that pushed us back!? The one that Reira fears about!?" _Were his thoughts as the girl simply tilted her head and pressed her finger

"I am looking for war books, the bloodier the better" She said giving him a genuine smile.

Lubbock heard her voice and then noticed something, there was a really good book about war, but it was called the Bloody Revolution, since it was a forbidden book, he had hid the mechanism for the Capital secret base there, he gasped and looked at her with new-founded fear, was that girl…

"Miss costumer, I-I do have the book that you are looking for, b-but, seeing you in that clothes, I don't think you can afford it" He said again blushing while the girl instantly took her cloak off, showing her silk-like body.

At distance, the shape was already tempting for his eyes, her body was really similar to her sister, but her skin seemed to be prettier. He knew that as he had spied on her in the past and recognized such toned figure, but it wasn't her body what actually made him blush harder, it was her attire behind the cloak.

Her most sensitive parts were covered, but now their appeared to be more delicious for his sight, after all, only three strip of bandages conformed her top, covering only her generous chest, it didn't lack, and it didn't surpassed, but it tempted him really a lot.

Her lower clothes weren't less charming, there were exactly seven lines of bandages that formed a hand-made short that sadly, left everything well covered so that no-one could spy her most private part, but it would be a lie if such a sight didn't give him a hard moment to calm himself, minutes that Nova enjoyed gracefully.

"Cover yourself, really" he said as a nosebleed almost escaped from him and he threw his apron at her to hide such distracting sight. "_She keeps distracting me all the time!" _He thought as he gave her a little glimpse again, just to find her sweetly blowing air at his ear.

That made Lubbock fall to the floor but first in surprise, how could she move that fast without being noticed was just one of his fears, but this terminating cuteness was the hardest obstacle he had to face, but soon he realized his mistake, as she raised her foot and pushed it against his chest, pinning him to the ground, softly.

"Mister, you are so full of my body, that your true colors are showing" She said still carrying the same smile until she opened her eyes and the cold stare pierced the wire-user again. "I have money that I received from killing Zank the beheader after all."

Her voice come now colder, Lubbock realized late, that the whole childish play was actually fake, and what she was aiming was to toy him, he confirmed that she was in fact, Nova Argos, Reira´s twin sister, and the one who understood people, to the point of being able to read them as open books with just a glance at that person. He was glad at least that she hadn't-, no, he couldn't think about that or she would know it.

"The book is at the furthest corner, you may need the stair case to reach it." He stated trying as hard as he could to not think about anything else.

The girl simply nodded, but instead of moving there she simply looked at the books in the center and grabbed a book from the middle surprising Lubbock at the book she grabbed was the book that contained the mechanism.

"You better down your dagger, Lubbock" She said coldly as she was reading the book cover.

Right behind her, at millimeters of her, a dagger was pointing at her neck, but it stood froze as the owner shake, just from her voice he had to stop, or things will get bad, he would plant it as thief trying to steal from him and then kill her, but her voice killed every hope.

"I know that too, you want to mask this as a thief robbing your place, but, being honest, look at my clothes, smell the air, people will notice that I already planted another story here, what will you do if the men posted at this block corner come here, they are imperial policemen, probably looking for the culprit that killed that girl with the imperial arm. Yes the one you beheaded, and foolishly you brought your Teigu with you today so if I were to be found with this book here, and the story I planted, you know what will happen, no Lubbock?" She said and then asked softly without facing him.

Lubbock stared at her with amazement as he now realized, he gave her his apron, he probably shared scent with her so the possibility of her being a thief was already out, a servant, would do the job, but then if she were to die, and people came here rushing, they will see and question the book on the floor, he wasn't able to bribe policemen as this place mostly worked as a second hideout, so they would confiscate everything, and luckily just close his shop, but if it was worse then—

"You are really a calm and collected person, which is interesting." She said as she closed the book and placed it back at the stare case before facing him again.

Nova slapped his hand with such strength that the dagger was sent flying and stabbed at his desk. Lubbock was silent as she approached him nearer until she was simply one step away.

"I am free to do as I please, so, since I wasn't asked to kill any of you by the people I live with, I won´t kill you" She said as she simply left the place.

When her presence vanished Lubbock kneeled and breathed heavily, somehow she knew where they were, and he needed to inform about that to the others, they needed to move to another base as soon as they could, or at least to a campsite away from there, she was, like Reira had said, a frightening person.

Nova covered herself with her cloak again, she felt actually hot because of the apron she was wearing alongside her clothes, but she kept it with her, she had actually heard noble things from the people from the slums about Night Raid, as well as lies of people that said that they were merciless killers tormenting the people in the capital.

Yet there she was, in the middle of all this mess of a world, really knowing what people thought was a pain in the ass for her, when males with weird intentions approached her, she would brush them off, but there were some of them who were really pushy, like Captain Ogre from the Imperial police, she had never knew about somebody as corrupt as him, but as well, for some reason, the sick bastard approached her with the true, which surprised her a little.

The male simply pestered her to enter in the Imperial Army, but not as a loyal soldier, like he had to pretend to be the whole time, but as a little special-force within the empire that would act as spy inside of them. At first the thought was outrageous for her, but after being a few weeks in the capital, she was about to accept, when she heard about his death.

Only a few times Nova had felt anger in her short life. That was one of them.

She returned to the slums, were Captain Ogre´s family, the real one, lived, it was a very brought down house, the walls were made of crude material, all that he could afford to do without letting his second marriage knew about them, in one of their meetings Nova had the chance to know his fake wife, what her eyes saw inside of that person made her vomit that night.

"To think that those guys are actually, charming, it makes me want to join them, but, I have my proper plans" She said to herself as she entered in such house, just to be greeted by three children who hugged her tenderly.

"Mommy, Mommy" They said as they grabbed her bringing her in. "Nova-nee-chan is here"

A woman appeared at the entrance almost instantly, she was wearing dirty clothes and had bags below her eyes, probably produced by countless night deprived of a peaceful sleep, her hair was dirty black, she hadn't even take a bath properly. Nova took of her cloak and the apron, giving it to her.

"I may be a girl that lack clothes, but you should rest a little, I have avenged your husband, haven't I?" She asked taking the woman to a sofa.

"Nova, you should stop, you already took revenge from my husband. There is no need for you to continue working in our sake." She started.

"Save the sermon, ok?" She said as she sat in front of her, just to have the children grabbing her hair playing with it. "I was asked by him to take care of you if he were to die, and I always put my promises priority, also, you don't have to worry anymore, I found out that the prime minister is looking for people to make a special group to seize Night Raid."

"Well they commit murder, soon enough the Prime minister would do something about them" She responded looking at her. "Don't tell me—"

"I will try to join them." She told, simply, looking calm as if there was nothing special about it.

"What the hell are you saying!"

Upon hearing her, the woman stood up and grabbed the girl by her shoulders shaking her like crazy as if the idea was already the very description of madness, until Nova stopped her kindly.

"I won´t let you sell your body, your children need of their mother as well as you need of them to keep going, so, I will do my best to protect you, and all of them."

"But Night Raid, isn't a normal assassination squad, not only they are powerful, but also, they fight for our cause, for the weak" She would say trying to make Nova stop thinking of hunting them.

"I will do, what I need to do and now, I will leave" She said as she stood up, grabbing her cloak again.

While she did so, Nova grabbed a small bag from inside her bandages, hidden between the strips that were fixed on her hips and she laid it on the table.

"Here is a little money I got from hunting Zank last time, use it wisely until I get a pay-check or something of that sort" She would say as she left covering her body with the cloak before setting a foot outside, after all, showing off her alluring body would only increase the amount of burdens that will molest her.

The girl roamed a few hours around the slums, looking at its people as well as doing one little help after another to anybody that needed her, she was a bit fond of this place, specially how people in here fight to live day after day, which seemed to be difficult as the empire was such a rotten place that she could feel the thoughts of revolution, aching in their heads.

Nova wasn't so comfortable with the idea of revolution, after all, there would be an enormous blood-shed in this place, involving innocent people that struggle in their daily lives, she preferred, a more subtle way, achieve power was just the first step, but the next was the ideal of dictating new laws to protect poor people, providing equal taxes based on their standards, as well as improving the jobs of the poor, and killing every single bastard that dare to oppose her weaker survival tactic.

She was focused in this thought when she bumped into another person making her fall, but first on the ground. "Ouch, ouch" She groaned as little protection give the bandages that covered her body.

"Oh, excuse me, I wasn't paying attention"

The voice reached Nova´s ears and immediately, she recognized something in that voice, it was, like hers, faking feelings to other people, she could even deduce that that person was already looking down on her, after all an seventeen years old girl wasn't that great as a middle-aged woman, or somebody that could impose their presence much more than her, when she wasn't trying of course.

Nova rejected the offering hand and softly stood up, slapping her cloak to get rid of all dust on it, then she gently looked at the blond-young man, who for an instant, looked really surprised of her reactions but without a second he returned to wear a smile on his face.

"This girl is just a whore that works from the slums, it´s a pity, she is so young, her eyes look like mirrored ice, for some reasons…are you really looking into my mind, it´s disgusting stop it"

Those words weren't from the mouth of the young man, but Nova´s, with every phrase she said the look on Ran´s face distorted almost completely as he never thought of meeting a girl with such ability roaming the slums.

Quickly Ran closed her mouth with this hand to stop her voice, giving her a nasty look as if she were just a piece of shit and nothing else, clearly, the little mind reading that Nova did infuriated him, to the point of pressing his hand violently against her mouth, as if trying to make her eat them, marking his fingers on her cheek.

Nova grabbed his arm and slowly removed the stranger´s hand from her mouth, he wanted to talk back quite a lot to him, but resisted the temptation, after all, reading his mind proved to be a useful thing for her making her smile kindly to him in response to his glare filled with disgust.

"Gomen, I think I overdid it, but, as for what I saw, I didn't want to look like a mere poor person to you, as, our intentions seem to match" She said and then yelped as Ran pressed her against a nearly wall, hiding themselves in a small alley and again pressing his hands on her mouth.

"Simply, shut up and listen, who else knows about everything I planned?" He asked, his voice now coming full of hatred and worry.

Nova started to look a little irritated from the sudden assaults of the young man, clearly saying she wanted to snap his hand off, but she couldn't bare herself to do that, after all she saw in his mind, the pain and resolve he had within him, more to say, she wanted to comfort a male like him, not even knowing, she started to feel pity for him.

"mmhf mhhehfh mhsfff!" she tried to talk but the hand on her mouth prohibited that action, and the alley was so small that when she realized the proximity of their bodies, for the first time she worried about her clothes.

Noticing what happened quickly. Ran removed the hand from her mouth and separated from her moving to his side, so they both could face each other, yet making a few feathers from his Teigu to appear, treating her by showing off their ability to pass through the wall bricks, cutting them with ease.

"You better tell me, or I will have to use them on you, after all, you won´t be missed" His words came as a treat, but those weren't what made Nova blush a little and for the second time in her life, feel ashamed. "_Please be honest, I don't desire to dig your grave"_

This stranger, caring for her to that point, wishing for her voice to come out in the form of a reply, did she needed more to feel ashamed?, her clothes were only threads of bandages that merely cover the essential parts, she noticed it, even with his mask full of liars, she could sense and notice, his worry.

"I am the sole person with this curse, since my birth, I can read people, more to say, it´s like a complete understanding of them" She replied. "As you can see, my eyes become different when I am not looking at you, it´s something I can´t really control, Ran."

Ran was dumbfound at hearing her, but it had to be true, there was enough evidence for him to believe in her words, or she was a spy for the Empire and they already knew his plans, he needed to be sure.

"I know, that you want to use me, to find that person who murdered your students, and I know that too, that you believe I am a spy send from the Empire to eliminate you." She replied to his way of thoughts, sending him on the believing on her route again.

"Will you accept?" He asked simply. "There is no need for me to tell you everything. After all, you know everything, isn't it?"

Nova nodded and Ran relaxed making his feathers disappear, then he approached her and lifted his hand and pressed the top of her head gently, with this, some form of society formed between them, just like how she formed one with Ogre, out of disgust from the current empire.

Ran´s wave of thoughts dashed to the point of making Nova stomp one of his foot with slowly, but making sure the pressure bother him, enough to pay attention to her. As Ran looked at her, he found her pouting, but that didn't surprise him, instead it was the reason of her pouting what bothered more.

A few males were covering both entrances of the alley, they weren't the occasional people that would like to know what happened, not even gossipers trying to sell information or trying to know about everything they could, those males were simply thugs, scum of the society that would take advantage of the situation and if her words about them being equals were honest, then those guys, probably were total scums.

"It would be a problem to fight them in this closed space, shall we endure it?" He asked but Nova could see, that Mastenma was already producing a few wings, it made her smirk, they were really alike.

"Close your eyes and count to three every scumbag here shall disappear" She replied and her voice actually made him blink in surprise.

One second, she had already jumping backwards and having pressed her feet on the nearer guy face, digging her talons on his eyes, then she pushed him outside the alley along with the other that was behind him, the blood that came from his face spoke on its own, he was already death.

Ran blinked again in sheer surprise as he, and that summed another second to the count in which she managed to use the impulse from the first guy she attacked to pass up him and reach the guy nearest to Ran delivering a powerful kick that cut the wall just to make space for the attack to go in and buried the guy´s face onto the other wall.

The third second and blink came, as Ran was now mixing horror and a little of awe in his new little partner as she in the last second she had asked for, managed to grab the last guy by his neck and crush it on the floor in a light, swift motion.

That wasn't sheer destructive force, it was a calculated act, a very cold and calculated one, same as for her next actions.

Tears.

Nova kneeled in front of Ran as people gathered to see what happened, such noise wasn't normal in the slums, and of course gossipers would like to know all the story as Nova started to cry while her hands wiped the tears that came to her face.

"I am glad, that you were here, you saved me from these guys, I am glad" She repeated, giving all the information Ran needed to complete the act as he gently covered her a bit, using her own cloak to hide the bruises on her legs and arms that she had made on herself while attacking in such a crude way.

A soundly wave of claps filled the silence alongside Nova faked hiccups and sobs, while inside her she was grinning playfully, having read the last wave of thought in Ran´s mind.

"_This girl is unique"_

On Night Raid´s base, Lubbock had returned from the Empire, his face resembled the fear he had faced, alongside a bit of humiliation for being tricked by her, and the idea of Nova looking like Reira that much didn't help the matter at all.

"Calm down Lubba, you are not the only one that feels that way" Akame said trying to cheer him up as he was in a really gloomy state.

"Even Lubbock came in contact with her, she seems to be really somebody we must care about, and us even got notice of Esdese arrival to the capital" Najenda said smoking in the dining room with the healthy members of Night Raid as she read some papers with information regarding other parties inside the empire.

"If those forces were to join, it would be really bothersome, we need to eliminate her fast" Bulat announced.

"I agree, but first we should do other things" Najenda said as she showed a paper with the emblem of Night Raid on it.

"Boss, that is…" Tatsumi said looking at the poster. "A nice poster to claim for our actions?"

Immediately Najenda punched Tatsumi for his stupidity. "No, these are fake posters, it seems that as soon as Esdese returned from her mission she assigned her personal squad to kill members of the council that favor people and they are trying to make those actions look as ours" She added as a few drafts were picked by Bulat, who clenched his fist immediately in the sole disgust of the images.

"Understood, then we will prepare to depart and protect the potential targets" Akame said.

"I will pair with Tatsumi, I may use this opportunity to teach him a few things" Bulat said as he combed his hair.

"Hai Aniki" Tatsumi declared gripping his sword firmly.

Akame turned to see them a little shocked, but quickly returned to her normal expressionless demeanor as Lubbock pushed her back a little. "Then it seems we are going to be together"

"After you return we will move to a safe-zone, so try to do the job quickly and professionally. We can´t allow people like them to perished in the claws of this empire." Leone said and they nodded.

A few hours later, Tatsumi and Bulat were in front of a huge ship with dragon emblems, inside it, a soft music was being played. The melody was calm and relaxing, and the charming scent of the food indicated that in the place a party had started.

Tatsumi dressed in a white suit, with a wine-colored shirt and a black tie, he didn't carry his sword due the importance of mixing with the crowd, his attitude, however, reflected that he was a country boy instead.

On the other hand, Bulat was wearing his Incursio armor already in stealth mode to pass un-noticed, he was also, reflecting on the events and how much Tatsumi would be the key for their victory. His mind also drifted, from time to time, to the other new member of Night Raid, he had trained her every morning since she arrived, with the exceptions of the presents days, as she had to recover her left arm.

While he was thinking about those individuals, his sight was fixed in Tatsumi and as soon as he noticed that the ship was actually ready to sail he pushed his shoulder to surprise the guy who looked everywhere trying to find him.

"I am here Tatsumi." Bulat said with his arms crossed. "You need to be on guard everytime and mind your surroundings. I know that I couldn't teach you much about it, so this would be a nice opportunity for you to learn quite a lot from me.

"Hai Aniki!" He exclaimed marveled with Bulat determination.

"And if you get hurt I will surely carry you to the infirmary" Bulat added with the well-know flowers aura behind him while blushing softly.

"_Please deny that already"_ Tatsumi thought with an annoyed face.

Instants later Tatsumi was rounding the grand hall inside the ship, there were a lot of recognizable people, lords, counselors, all people of such fortune and fame that Tatsumi wondered if there weren't a few corrupted ones deep inside their core, but he couldn't see inside their minds, so he simply surveyed them, he had to find the culprit that tainted Night-raid´s name.

Old geezers, old women, the casual grannies, young fiancés, little boys and girls, everybody seemed to be really normal, he couldn't sense not even a little pint of bloodlust from any of them, so he decided to go outside he would like to exchange information with Bulat.

Outside the ship, Tatsumi looked around to see if he could spot Bulat, but even with being a little accustomed to Incursio´s stealth mode, he couldn't spot him, was he really that lame in the end?

As he was sighing heavily a soft melody started to play, it was weird for him as he supposed that there was no-way for him to hear the music from grand hall, what was worse, it seemed that the music, was soothing him to the point of weakening his body greatly.

"Is this the power of a Teigu, w-when did this melody start?" He asked to himself holding his head.

Tatsumi realized that he didn't have a sword to fight with him, something that really worried him, if the enemy appeared he would be totally unarmed and will probably be a burden for Bulat, if he hadn't clashed with the enemy and meet his end, no, he couldn't think like that, Bulat had proved to be a really strong warrior and master, he needed to believe in him.

Soon heavy footsteps reached Tatsumi´s hear and he turned around to see the source meeting with a very large and bulked up man. His eyes were totally white and he wore a black leather jacket with black trousers and boots, his arms, carried a pretty large obsidian-colored double axe, probably a Teigu. He wondered how that man could move that easily with the music still playing on the background, on the other hand, the soothing effect really reduced his movement, were all Teigu users that great?

"Oh, it's quite interesting to see that there is someone still awake, you must be a member of Night-Raid, right?" The man asked, walking towards him, and impressive bloodlust showing his intentions.

"And you must be one of the fake members, to be framed by the likes of you. Night-Raid is not a group of vermin, like your group!" He stated furiously trying to shake off the effect of the melody.

"Heh, I see, you really like to run your mouth kid, my name is Daidara, and killing you will prove to be a really good experience!" The other male stated as he lunged at Tatsumi swinging his large axe downward at him.

"Not a chance!" Tatsumi stated jumping to his side and bringing his force to deliver a powerful kick on his arm, a bad movement.

Daidara bulked his arm to deflect great part of the kick making Tatsumi retaliate and quickly swung his axe trying to sever his stomach which Tatsumi barely evaded ripping part of his suit and shirt, revealing a little of his naked abdomen.

"Pretty good reflexes, but as soon as my friends arrive here you will die" He declared separating his axes in two tomahawks styled ones. "That is if you survive enough for them to arrive here first."

With that phrase the larger male launched his weapons which Tatsumi closely dodged by rotating in the air while jumping, then he could feel that they were returning to his owner and skillfully back-jumped to dodge them again, he was kind of glad that watching Akame and the others dodge this kind of attacks really paid off, as the previous he would naturally die in an attack of that kind.

Daidara whistled impressed by those reactions, well, he at least expected that somebody of the supposed strongest group of assassins should be able to dodge those attacks, but, not having a weapon, his opponent had really made a huge mistake.

Tatsumi remembered what Akame said to him about fighting opponents when you didn't have your weapon, and his breath grew heavily, he had to somehow dodge those things during next time so that he could reach him and change the combat to close quarters and he had to hurry if he wanted to avoid the enemy´s comrades to arrive at the scene, but his plan failed as soon a high-pitched voice was heard.

"Ehh, so you haven't finished the enemy yet, Daidara?" A young blonde boy asked.

Immediately the voice made Tatsumi raise his head and he quickly saw them, one of the other strangers was an older man around his forties, he seemed to be the leader of the group while the other merely looked like a child even younger than him, he carried a flute on his hands so that was probably the melody he had heard all the way during the fight, hopefully the effects will end soon and he would fight accord, but now he was against three Teigu users by himself.

Daidara launched at Tatsumi to continue his attack backed with the other two, who, to Tatsumi´s surprise were forced backwards by the swing of Bulat´s lance, which made them collide with the ship´s wall, harshly breaking it, as a few slashes were heard and a green haired silhouette appeared from behind Tatsumi jumping as she rolled in the air and brought her tonfa blade against Daidara who used his Teigu to block it, surprised of the amount of strength that arm had.

"It was really mean of you two to let me out of this, I told you baka-tsumi that I am your knight right" Reira said cheerfully, having her left arm bandaged and only missing her hand already.

"R-Reira! What the hell are you doing here!?" He shouted, dumbfound at her presence in the ship as she smirked softly.


	7. Kill the Sadness

**Chapter 7: Kill the Sadness.**

**A few hours before, in Night Raid´s headquarters.**

Reira was walking on the corridor carrying her Teigu with her as she needed to keep it by her side at all times, she was a bit pissed that they didn't have a bathroom at the base´s infirmary and such angry mood was showing as she cursed but keeping her voice low as she didn't want to upset anybody, as well as embarrass herself as she actually barely made it to the sacred place.

"I will give them a piece of my mind" Were her words as she crossed the door of the main hall where everyone else were and hear their voices.

Reira let her attention be caught by the person that was talking about next mission, yet her eyes widened as she heard the pairings, specially worrying about Tatsumi, after all, she knew that Bulat was strong an all that, but she also knew that Tatsumi was naïve, even if his training progressed smoothly, his naivety could easily kill him.

Reira heard some footsteps and immediately left the place, after all, she had heard the destination of Bulat and Tatsumi, nothing was wrong if she arrived first, right?

**Present time, ship.**

"And then I sneaked here while people were still charging the ship with supplies and the sort, It really took you quite a bit to notice me here" Reira said as if she had been narrating everything not caring for the present situation.

Bulat wasn't actually paying attention to Reira´s words, he had always know that the girl had a kink for troubles, but also respected her desire to protect her comrades, he was more busy looking at the oldest guy who wore a suit, it was his former general, Liver. He had lot of questions for him, but looking at his eyes and seeing nothing else but a cold demeanor he understood that words were really useless against him.

"If we weren't in this situation I would gladly invite you to a drink so we could talk about old times" He said as the general and him prepared to clash while Nyau and Deidara understood that they were out of this fight and faced the other two.

"The girl has a pretty face, I would like to add it to my collection" The blonde child said as if asking Deidara to let him fight her, which with a smirk he refused.

"I need battle experience, and I can see that the chick is worth of lots. Also you had the girl from that carriage we destroyed last time, so it's a no" He stated as the blond guy smirked. "Ok but don't cut her face. That is all I need". Nyau said licking his lips.

On the other side Reira didn't pay them much attention, she was more focused on arguing with Tatsumi who started to say that she shouldn't be there, and things of the sort, just to end with the girl lending him the dagger she carried with her and now was remade, thanks to Lubbock´s blacksmith skills.

"You will need it much more than me, right?" She said and gave him a smile before turning to their opponents. "After all it seems they are coming for us." She added.

In an instant the battle exploded at that place, Reira and Tatsumi jumped to the sides to see who their opponents were as Bulat and Liver remained in the same place as if waiting for the others to change place for their fight, Reira followed by Deidara crossed the ship to the other end of it so that they could have as much room as they needed, while Tatsumi and Nyau moved to the basement entering the path Reira had made with her Teigu, due the small frame of his opponent, Tatsumi thought he was pretty agile and a closed space could be better to fight him.

The soldier and the General looked at each other as the later raised his hand to make columns of water appear from the barrels that surrounded the ship. It surprised Bulat because his Teigu was supposed to be different in the past, but his experience took the role of making his hands handle the spear as a shield to defend against the powerful water current that suddenly collide him.

"Uhaaaa" Bulat yelled with all his spirit as the attack continued to end it with swinging his spear forward before dashing towards his enemy.

Below their battle scenario, Tatsumi swung his weapon against the agile enemy who surprising enough could dodge his attacks in the closed space, he was clearly making fun of him as he evaded the swordsman.

"You are the weakest of this group, they are really underestimating me" Nyau said as he deflected Tatsumi slashes with ease swinging his flute like a dagger to do it.

The battle heated as they broke havoc on their surroundings breaking bottles and furniture with ease and thus making the place smaller and difficult for Nyau, who wore little clothes on his legs to move, as cutting with those things could prove to be a fatal mistake.

"Heh, what is happening, you are way slower than Akame!" Tatsumi yelled as his blade collided with his enemy´s flute.

"Don't compare me with a dirty assassin" He replied head-butting him to make him stumble backwards before noticing a dangerous shake on the ship, which came from the last pair of combatants. "Heh, Deidara finished your friend already" He said just to receive a punch on his face from Tatsumi´s side.

On the other side Deidara actually brought his huge axe down trying to split Reira´s body in half, but the result may him fear his opponent, as the girl had sunk her feet on the wood-platform of the ship and resisted the blow crossing her Teigu against her back while supporting its round edge with her shoulder, smirking confidently.

"I thought you said your attack was like a cannon-ball, isn't it?" She said as with a huge effort she reflected the axe, making him stumble backwards and take a step away to look at his opponent menacing demeanor as her eyes were clearly different that the innocent looking ones, she was in a focused state.

"Heh, It´s really interesting!" he backed his words separating his axe again and throwing them to the girl who matrix style dodged the first one before jumping backwards to evade the second one. "Let´s see how much you endure it!" He stated and immediately Reira jumped rotating her body to dodge the returning axes.

"What a bothersome thing they do" Reira said as a scratch on her arm was healed by her Teigu.

Meanwhile Bulat and Liver exchanged powerful attacks that ended with the later summoning various dragon-like columns of water and forcing the other to split them in half in order to defend the ship as an attack of that caliber could easily sink them, and also his mind from time to time worried about the youngsters that were with him, silently he cursed to have brought Tatsumi with him, as well as praised the same thing due seeing that he had improved quite a lot if the enemy hadn't returned, it just meant that Tatsumi was already strong enough to use a Teigu on his own.

As Bulat´s mind tried not to focus that much on the others, Liver noticed is worry and summoned a huge water dragon´s head which hid seven more behind it forcing the male to cut it in half again, before trapping him with the others making some damage into him for the first time in the battle.

"Gah" Bulat yelled as he fought the voracious currents which for an instant distracted the other two.

"You are wide open!" Nyau said as he hit Tatsumi´s torso with a powerful punch that one wouldn't expect from such a little figure making him roll backwards a few meters before using his hand to stop the roll and look at his enemy with anger. "I will kill you!".

On the other hand Reira received a cut on her shoulder due the shrieking voice that disconnected her from the battle as her enemy separated his axes one more time.

"Now you won´t be able to move that freely, damn you were tedious" He smirked as he threw his tomahawks at her again.

Instead of keeping her weapon Reira in a very low voice called for her back-up, making her tail and wolf ears appear as she threw Musashi upwards before jumping to evade the axes, it was a normal jump, but this time something was different, Deidara understood it and dashed to stop her plan, but he arrived late as in mere seconds Musashi came downwards catching both parts of his Teigu and pinning it against the floor as Reira landed on Musashi´s hilt further trapping the axe against the wood.

"No, that means I don't have more time to waste with you" She said as she dashed at him and evading the gigantic punch she aimed for his ribs making him move backwards. "And I have to say that my fists will damage you" She stated as she changed her fighting stance to a close-combat one.

On Liver´s fight, the Ex-general was astonished as he saw the enemy cut the water prison again, but this time the damage was notorious as Incursio had disappeared from his body showing part of his naked torso with the exception of the armored parts.

"Before continuing this fight, Bulat, won´t you consider joining Esdese-sama´s side, with your power you can become number two in command in no time" The Ex-general asked as the male grabbed a comb and brushed his hair into his normal hairstyle.

"I am sorry, but I decided to never have something to do with the Empire, after what they did to you, general" He said closing his eyes calmly as Tatsumi and Nyau came into view, both with bruises as they appeared coming from the hall door.

"Sorry Aniki, I couldn't stop him much" He said as he approached Bulat.

"It´s fine Tatsumi, you being alive is proof enough of your strength, don't worry I will end them." He stated as he pressed a bottom on his green armor and Incursio´s key was ejected from a hidden place in his armor.

During that time, Liver took a green injection from his suit and stabbed the contents on his body, strengthening himself. "Then I will bring you two to your grave" He said to the pair and with sword in hand they dashed colliding again, meanwhile Nyau tried to play the flute again, but Tatsumi stopped him

Hearing the loud cracking in the ship, Reira knew that the battle had heated quite much on the other place, as well as where she was. Changing to close quarters was a wise decision, if she had both hands, because Deidara proved to be quite knowledgeable of close quarters combat, making it difficult for her to land a punch correctly.

"Are you getting tired now? That punch couldn't damage me at all" Deidara stated as Reira took distance.

She had improved the time she could use Lycaon due the whole days of rest and eating well, but she knew that she was approaching the limit of the transformation as she began to sweat harshly, she needed a plan to finish her enemy fast and upon thinking a bit she took a deep breath before undoing the Shingu ability.

"All talk for nothing" Deidara said as he dashed towards her thinking his victory was on reach but as Reira stomped the wood planks he tried to back, conscious that last time he underestimated her she stole his Teigu, and realized he had done the right move as the wood plank of the platforms moved hitting the handle of her Teigu and making it came upwards towards her and she dashed at him upon taking it.

Deidara dig his hands on the ship metal extracting a part of it to use it as a shield, but after blocking Reira´s passing cut he realized his lose.

"Belvaac´s trump card is to become two axes that act like boomerangs and come to their master once they are launched, isn't it?" She said as the beasts screamed in pain due having both axes stabbing his chest. "You should have remembered it well."

She closed her eyes as the screams of pain filled her ears, just to be ceased by the swing of her weapon as she beheaded him before grabbing her arm in pain, the battle had exhausted her heavily due the use of Lycaon and the little close-combat session, she noticed that she had to improvise quite a lot for future battles.

The yelling of their ally alarmed Liver and Nyau who violently attacked their enemies, the first one, swinging his sword madly trying to overpower his enemy, the latter, pushing Tatsumi towards the edge of the ship, in an attempt to make him fall to the water, but the swordsman recovered quickly rolling sideways and hitting the blond on his ribs.

Nyau instantly took his arm and twisted it throwing Tatsumi over his back and slamming him against the floor before hitting his face in order to make him become unconscious, he needed to support Liver who was facing a more dangerous enemy instead of finishing the small fly. With quickness he started to play his instrument, and soon its effect took place increasing the muscle size of his body three times bigger, yet not adding unnecessary muscle to perfect his mobility.

He dashed towards the enemy to take him by surprise, which Bulat noticed and tried to avoid, but Liver didn't let him, it was a certain victory equation, if it wasn't for Reira who slammed her body against Nyau stopping him to buy time for Bulat who struck at Liver hardly pushing him against a wall and then impaling Incursio´s key on him deeply opening his stomach.

"Wait for me Reira!" he yelled as the girl was slammed against the wall by Nyau, who noticed the death of another comrade and now cursed heavily on Night Raid.

As Bulat gave his back to Liver, the Ex-General Teigu began to shine and several blood bullets attacked the soldier, damaging his arms and legs as his armor and reflexes made it possible for him to avoid lethal injuries with the interruption of Tatsumi that protected him if the blood bullet aimed for his head.

"I-It can´t be, y-you survived it" He said as his life was nearing his end.

Bulat kneeled as his body felt heavy, he scanned the situation quickly, Reira was trying her best to keep Nyau entertained, but she was getting owned by the blond quickly, in fact only her Teigu helped her to be still alive as she received punch after punch from the enraged beast and he couldn't help her. Tatsumi has lost to the same guy and instant ago, so the only way out, relied on betting.

"Tatsumi" He whispered weak from the battle.

Tatsumi quickly reached his side as with silent words Bulat raised Incursio´s key for him.

"This battle hasn't ended yet, use this and finish him" He said as he gave the sword for him.

"H-hai Aniki" He said just to be interrupted by the choked yell that came from Reira as she was being lifted by Nyau by her neck as the blond took a dagger our from his pocket.

The beast noticed what they were doing and took the time to show them his plan as he laughed madly. "You are throwing his life away, it´s well known that Incursio kills the people its rejects" He said as he choked the girl harder, her bones being tortured soundly as she fought to resist with her remaining strength.

Tatsumi doubted for an instant, but Bulat hit his head to make him enter in reason. "Your enemy´s afraid, your friend is risking her life, your master trusts you, sink that key on the floor and with your burning heart call its name, I know you will be accepted"

The words of Bulat became conviction as Tatsumi summoned those feelings, he could feel them burning deep inside of him and so he did as told, with a furious tone.

"INCURSIOOOOO!"

His voice roared more furious like a stampede as the armor appeared in a gigantic version behind him, breaking its form as the flesh of the armor mutated covering Tatsumi with its powerful light, clearly indicating he had been chosen, no, it was different, his emotions made the armor evolve again.

Nyau got distracted by the show the swordsman gave and Reira kicked his face to escape his grip coughing violently on the floor as the pain she felt was greater than anything she had felt before, but instantly the beast grabbed her leg and threw her upwards so that he could jump and catch her while she travelled downward to break her with a bone crusher.

The blond never reached his objective, as while he was in midair, the new Incursio´s owner appeared, kicking him hard against the wall before catching the girl princess-like in his arms.

Reira opened her eyes as she felt the cold metal against her skin, and smiled weakly as she saw Tatsumi in Incursio´s armor, yet the model was a bit different as some part of the armor were tainted in black, specially the chest area and the shoulders while his cape was red instead of the classic white it had, product of the heavy wraith he had felt on his friend torture.

"I knew it would fit you" She said softly as they landed and he jumped backwards to Bulat´s side laying her there.

Nyau was still alive and Tatsumi knew it, his intention wasn't at that time focused on killing him, but in saving his friend more, for that reason he started to walk at him as the other did the same, the battle was going to end with a last attack from both sides and soon they dashed impacting in the end fist against fist with conviction, the brawl ended with Tatsumi sending the blond against the concrete once more time but making him stab multiple shards of broken metal around al his body ending his life instantly as the blood coated the damaged place.

Tatsumi undid the transformation after seeing his enemy not moving and dashed towards his allies, he needed to treat their wounds, or at least Bulat ones as Reira´s Musashi was already curing the damage she had suffered, but he noticed, it couldn't cure her clothes which made the swordsman blush as he could see a little of her breasts.

"You shouldn't focus on me, you have a more important task" She said upon feeling his gaze planted on her.

"H-hai!" He replied softly as he used part of his ragged clothes to make an improvised bandage for his Aniki, but suddenly stopped as Bulat took his arm.

"Look upwards, Tatsumi" he said as he pointed to the sky to a huge blood colored bubble that was increasing with each second.

Incursio´s owner looked at Liver but the body was gone, there only was a pool of blood in said place, then he looked upwards to that bubble and noticed it, the blood color was because of Blue Marilyn´s owner remains.

"It´s Leviathan rage, blue Marilyn real trump card" Reira said as she stood up, still breathing heavily as she was still recovering from the beating she received a moment ago, Tatsumi could still see the marks of Nyau hands on her neck. "It absorbs a large quantity of liquids and then strikes down with a huge torrent, the water pressure is enough to sink a ship" She added

"And how do I stop it?" He asked viewing that the bubble continued to increase.

"Centrifugal force, you need to make enough of it to evaporate the water as it crashes downwards" She said as she began to breathe easier.

A sharp pain crossed the pair bodies as they noticed that Bulat was pressing one of humanity weak points, making them kneel paralyzed due the pain as well as making Reira involuntarily release her Teigu, breaking her connection with it and thus making her feel enormous pain as well as render her immobile for a while.

"Why are you doing this Aniki!?" Tatsumi shouted as Bulat heavily stood up and moved towards the fence.

"You have never used a spear, it´s way too dangerous" He said to Tatsumi and made him realize it, he was going to take the attack by himself.

"Don't do it Aniki!" He shouted as Bulat positioned himself below the stream.

Bulat started to make the scrap of metal rotate at high speed as he waited for the last attack of his late General. His mind was clear, even if his muscles hurt him due the poison, there was nothing that could stop his will, he knew already it was going to be his last stand, for that reason he had made the girl feel such pain, as he didn't want her to cure him, he wanted her to treasure her life a bit more than that and he also wanted to print a lesson of life in their head, everybody could die, they had to knew it right now, they needed it, if not one day those feelings would clearly kill them in the future.

The current came dashing downwards to where Bulat was, and instantly clashed with him roaring heavily as the male fought back bravely rotating the iron fence quickly as his feet sunk into the floor.

"AHHHHHH!" His voice came as a battle cry to not surrender to the torrent, his mind, dashed to memories of the past, memories of his comrades, of Scheele who was always clumsy, but with a kindness that was only comparable to that of a mother, of Leone, the one-san of the group, always brushing the pain away from them as well as caring the most for the people of the slums, of Najenda, their leader, a marvelous woman that show him a path to fight for, of Lubbock, the comedian, the informant, a man he respected greatly, even if he misunderstood him as gay, of Akame, the most emotional girl that always tried to hide her feelings in her mask of lies, of Mein, harsh and honest, a box full of surprises and a girl that needed of other people to progress, and finally off the two newest members for whose he was giving his life for, kids with a huge potential and a golden heart. "I am sorry, I won´t make it" He said to himself letting a small tear appear on his cheek as he knew it was his ending and to protect them he offered his body to the torrent.

Tatsumi remained immobile, kneeling as Reira recovered from the pain that Bulat had made her felt, but she already knew it, from Tatsumi´s expression she knew it, and as soon as her eyes dared to look at their superior, her stomach twisted at the sight, his face was wearing a smile, happy that even with the hole he had in all his torso Bulat could protect them, his guts spreading over the floor, his head had separated from his body due the force of the current, it had been a painful death, but it seemed that he didn't bother that, as the smile in his face was sincere.

With the young souls shocked upon the atrocity of the scenario, a slow rain started to pour over the place as if the heaven was crying over the kind sacrifice that had happened at the ship, its drops, as well as tears, started to wash the scene, as two painful cries accompanied it loudly.

The travelling back to the base was silent, as they demeanor was grim, Reira carried the Teigus as she was compatible with all of them, as Tatsumi had the most difficult task, he was carrying his remains, the body of the person that had saved both of their lives, he understood very well for the first time, that this line of work was painful, too painful.

Najenda was the one that first greet them and soon the others came upon noticing that the kind giant wasn't around them, when they all gathered, Tatsumi gave the notice for the fifth time again, his throat was paining a lot, and he opened the improvised transport bag made of mantles, showing them the corpse of their comrade.

The expressions among the killers of that place suddenly darkened, Lubbock and Scheele shed some tears, Leone was shocked towards the event, Mein was ranting on her inactivity due the injuries she had, the only ones that remained composed were Akame and Najenda, they had protected the people from the devil claws, but this time, there was nothing to celebrate, they had lost an important comrade, and one of their "family" members.

The night came without a voice coming from them, especially from Reira who immediately went to her room and shut the door sitting on her bed, she had, once again, lost an important person to her, and she had even said that she would protect everyone, she not only felt empty, but also worthless.

Tears came again from her eyes as Lubbock stood behind her door, at first he heard her cry, he knew that she needed to do it, as only tears could wash a little of the pain of losing somebody important.

After a few minutes he opened the door silently, he found the girl on her bed hugging her Teigu tightly as if it was a kind of protection amulet. Softly, he moved towards the girl as she simply cried painfully and loudly.

"I am worthless" She said as she sensed Lubbock near her.

The green haired boy sit by his side, his actions were automatic and flowed smoothly, but with kindness.

Firstly he removed the hair that covered the sad face of the girl crying behind it, secondly, his hands firmly took her by her shoulders, surprising the girl.

"Leave me alone" She said "I don't deserve to belong here" She added.

Lubbock was serious and in a soft uninterrupted movement he kissed her lips, tenderly, but kindly and warmly, as if wanting to share the warm of his soul with her. The girl, at first, was shocked, but in an instant, tears appeared on her face as she tried, with not enough effort, to push him off.

"You belong here, you defeated three important members of Esdese army, you saved uncountable lives with Tatsumi, you both deserve to be here, and I am sure Bulat felt the same, that is why he gave his live for you two" He said calmly.

"I could save him" She said still sad about the result of the battle.

Lubbock simply hugged her softly and petted her head tenderly "Bulat knew it too, but he didn't want to risk your life, probably" He answered letting the girl cry on her shoulder soundly as more of the pain was washed away, not only by her tears, but by the support she received from the base´s pervert.

"But, I promised you" She said still carrying a hint of sadness on her voice.

"But you needed to be saved this time, it´s not your fault Reira" He said warmly as he kissed her lips again, but this time, she accepted them and softly, shyly, kissed back.

Outside the room, Scheele was looking grimly, she understood the pain of losing someone very well, but, she was smiling softly as she could feel that Lubbock could change her demeanor.

**Tatsumi´s side**

The new owner of Incursio felt the weight of Bulat´s death heavily on him, for that reason, he didn't let anybody to help him in his burial. His anger towards the empire was consuming him slowly by now, if they haven't try to kill their political enemies, Aniki would be still alive, there were lot of things he wanted to know from him, but now, it was impossible.

Tatsumi got up from the bed in a urge to vomit as he remembered how the body was brutally murdered, he wondered how Akame and Najenda could act so composed about it.

Exiting his room, after calming his urges, Tatsumi decided to go to the kitchen, maybe a glass of water could help him to pass the night better, the breeze was cold, but he didn't mind, he wasn't planning on staying much time outside the bed after all.

He carried the Incursio´s key on his shoulder as one could never knew about surprise attacks, and since now he was the new Incursio owner he also felt the duty of being everyone´s wall so that no attack could reach them.

When he reached the kitchen, he saw Akame exiting the fridge with a plate which carried miso Ramen on it. The first assumption from Tatsumi was.

"It's a night snack?" He asked softly at her trying not to hurt her feelings.

"No, this was Bulat´s favorite" She replied, using her casual death-pan tone.

"I understand, an offering for the dead, but Akame, you are surprising" He said diverting his gaze from her. "Even after Bulat´s death you are so composed, you must be accustomed to it, as I thought I am not cut to be-" He was saying until a loud sound of a bowl crashing broke the silence of the place.

"Composed…Used to it…" Akame said slowly as she approached Tatsumi grabbing him by the collar of his night-clothes. "It´s right, I have seen comrades die a lot of times" She said as she tightened his grip hurting the boy a little. "You can never get accustomed to this kind of pain!" She said with her eyes full of tears, showing a more human side of her.

Tatsumi was shocked as he saw her face crying loudly over Bulat´s death, his ears still picked her voice as she continued crying painfully. "_It´s right, she was always worried about me too"_ He thought as he looked at her, so fragile, as if she were a flower about to crumble, "_What the hell I am doing! Being pathetic about it won´t bring Aniki back, that is not the kind of men he wanted me to be" _He continued thinking and then his gaze rested on her crumbling companion.

Softly his arms rounded the small figure of the black haired girl in front of him, hugging her softly. "Sorry Akame" he said and then he punched himself.

"What are you doing Tatsumi?" Akame said stopping to cry as he approached him.

"That was me flipping the switch" He answered before standing up. "And I will make you a promise, I won´t die, I won´t let you feel this same pain again" He said firmly at her raising his fist towards her. "And I will be your support for every time you need someone by your side" he added and then he softly approached her, kissing her lips tenderly. Surprising the girl that at first held a few tears, but slowly she closed her eyes and gave in to the kiss.

During the next morning Akame opened her eyes slowly, she didn't remember very well how the events of last night developed, but she didn't care at all, just like Reira she was now in bed with the person she had shared tears for the first time. Hugging the feelings of their promise she enveloped his torso softly with her arms, actually in need to rest her head just for a little longer, hearing his soft, delicate breath.

Meanwhile pretty much far away from such loving scenes, a pair of sapphire colored eyes were posing their gaze in three gravestones, the name printed on them indicated that they were the three beast, and the person that brought flowers to them, was their General, Esdese.

"Nyau, Deidara, Liver, the reason of why you aren't here anymore is because you were utterly weak." She said passing the palm of her hand against the cold stone. "My poor weak servants, but worry not, I will take revenge upon you" She added as she stood up and began to leave. "Today is the day that my new subordinates arrive isn't it? I will play with them a little, shall I find somebody valuable among them".

A chill came over the spine of a very know Nova, who froze on spot upon receiving it, being with Ran in front of the castle gates. "Somehow I have a bad feeling". She said making Ran look at her, both of them being in front of the castle entrance having Ran received the entrance letter for the Jaegers.

**Hello, this is me talking again, I would like your opinion about today´s three way battle, honestly, I think I should cut it in pieces and make POVs of them so I can fully dedicate the writing to every fight and people don't lose the action of it. Tell me your opinion n_n**


	8. Kill the tester

**Hallo, Hallo n_n, this is chapter 8 now and I decided that for future battles I will do POVs of every battle going separately so people can enjoy the action as a whole thing. With that being said hope you enjoy.**

** Chapter 8: Kill the tester.**

It was a new day within the empire walls, but at the docks, a young man was standing, carrying a huge pack of fishes that almost made it explode due the lack of space to conceal the vast quantity, his blue short hair was as dark as the ocean, yet his eyes were clear like it surface, he was wearing a blue-colored jacket with a naval tie adorned with an anchor print in its middle, black trousers and boots, carrying his weapon on the sheath in his belt, being a strange looking sword.

The name of such extravagant person was Wave. He worked for the naval force of the Empire, having received word of a new job within the castle, as a personal group under such the supervision of the well-known General Esdese who people from the empire deeply feared and respected.

It was around mid-day when he reached the entrance door. He took a minute or two to cheek if the direction was correct and remembered the words of his father back in the country where he worked.

"Always greet your comrades with all your fighting spirit"

Then he made up his mind and grabbing the handle of the door he opened it. "Hello, My name is Wave, I come from the Naval Ar—" He was saying when he opened his eyes and faced a male that had a scar on his chest, a gas-mask on his face covering it entirely.

He froze on spot even more as he drifted his sight to the left, trying to look for more people but finding that he was all alone, making him close the door abruptly and bring the paper with the instructions to his hand to look at it once again.

"This is the place, Does that means that he is one of my comrades!?" He thought with a shocking face due recognizing the truth.

After that he had his nerves full on his body, but somebody, better to say somebody´s leg pushed him pass the door inside the room. He looked back to see Nova, with her hair all messed up due the recent events of the morning, as well as not having slept well apparently.

"You should move your ass, who cares how your comrades looks like?" She said while crossing her arms.

Wave stared at her, mostly, at her clothes, as they were barely occulting her more intimate places, with the exception of the cloak which she didn't worry to use properly by any mean at all. Things only grew worse as he thought of the most normal meaning for such a girl being dressed like that.

"_She is an exhibitionist!" _He thought and it really made Nova angry.

The humiliated girl simply moved to her side to let Ran pass, he was smiling warmly at Wave and Bols in a matter of seconds and softly bowed slightly.

"Sorry, my "assistant"is a bit mad today, she had been grumpy since all morning" He said softly upon bowing at them.

A few minutes later passed as a girl with short black colored twin tails appeared, she had dark eyes and wore a dark school uniform outfit, at first she wasn't interested but her expression suddenly changed when her eyes rested on Wave. "Oh, Wave, I didn't think you would be selected" She said and smiled softly at him.

Wave on the other hand, wasn't too pleased of seeing her so he returned the smile a little worried as Ran had a seat with Nova, the later being a little mad still, but beginning to calm down as her mind caught a glimpse of the other people past.

"You shouldn't use it now" Ran said as he rubbed Nova´s shoulder softly. "I can tell by their quirks that any of them had a pleasurable past, you shouldn't force yourself to this."

Nova didn't move for an instant, she was trying to make a composed face for everyone in that group, and she had to admit that Wave´s words really made her snap out of it.

"A girl like you shouldn't be here though". He stated and approached Nova, as the door opened again and flowers were spread on the floor, as a male with a doctor outfit as who had black hair and glasses appeared, being followed by Seryuu.

"Everything set, Stylish-sama" She spoke in a rather weird manner, as even if her words were a symbol of respect she didn't have any emotions at all.

"The first impressions are always important" He stated as he greet the comrades one by one, suddenly winking at Wave. "Oh, you look like a commoner, but you are really handsome" He said softly.

Ran, as well as Kurome and Bols, noticed the tension and killing intent that emanated from Nova when her eyes posed on Seryuu and Stylish, to calm her Ran placed his hand on her shoulder softly, letting her calm little by little.

Kurome sat on one of the free chairs, by Wave´s side and started to munch on her cookie sack, slowly enjoying piece after piece of them, when the door slammed open and Esdese, wearing a mask on her face appeared.

"This is the torture room department, what are you all doing here!?" She stated as she walked to the middle of the room.

Wave stood up and approached Esdese calmly, "Wait a minute, this is the designed room for the new group under the—" He was saying as Esdese kicked his torso and sent him against the nearby wall, yet she widen her eyes for an instant as she noticed that someone helped him evade the impact, yet she was determined to continue and instantly followed with Bols who used both arms to block and impressive punch from her that crumble the lone table where all of them were reunited, making Ran and Kurome stand up and move away, the later saving her cookies from being destroyed. "Your enemies will be assassins that corrupt the empire, you need to be always in your guard" She said as she dashed towards Ran yet he managed to evade all her flurry punches and then she bended herself backwards to dodge barely Yatsufusa´s edge.

"You should stop joking around" Kurome stated as Esdese smiled as her mask broke. _"I shouldn't joke around this one"_ Esdese thought.

Wave shook his head, his abdomen was being tightly hugged by a pair of hands, at first he thought of Kurome, but the voice that came from behind him was undoubtedly of the exhibitionist.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly as she decided to tease Wave a bit and softly pressed her body against his back. "_She is too close!" _He thought as Nova smirked. _"Puberty came late for this guy" _She thought.

Upon seeing the scene Ran sighed as he perfectly understood that Wave would be the target of Nova´s jokes, yet, that meant she was already looking at him as a comrade, as she usually was more serious when she didn't like the person around her, but his gaze fixated on Stylish for a second, he was glad of having a doctor with them, but he was probably much more a burden than something else.

"Well, now that you all have passed we should move towards the hall, the Emperor as well as the Minister would like to meet you personally." Esdese announced, and then looked at Nova. "May I know who you are? You are barely using clothes and you reek of slums" She stated, imposing her icicle eyes on her just to meet hers focused eyes on hers.

"Her name is—" Ran started to announce her, but Esdese interrupted.

"I asked her, I think I have seen you in the past" She said looking back at her.

"My name is Nova, I am a Rakshasa demon-class fighter" She answered softly, giving a light smile at her.

Even Ran was a little shocked by her words, yet Esdese wasn't, she simply lifted her eye and then smiled quite devilishly. "If you are what you claim to be, I would like to do a little test with you, after all everyone here gave a report and I had the data of their qualities, choose an opponent, I would like to see how tough a Rakshasa demon is nowadays." She stated but Nova simply smiled softly.

"Agreed, but, I hope that Stylish don't blame me for beating the crap out of him" She said and Wave arched his eye, thinking that something was fishy in her words, yet her words made him a little mad, after all, Stylish didn't seem to be offensive type and she was going for an easy win. "Wait, I will be her opponent" Wave stated before Kurome could stop him.

"Umu, understood. Then Wave against you, do you need to repent about something? Because this will be a battle to death" Esdese said confidently of Nova being a coward, but what surprised her, was her smile as she said. "Agreed"

With all being said Esdese asked Great General Budo for the use of the coliseum to which he agreed, as long as he could witness the scene worrying about the girl who was going to face the young man.

"Things are escalating way fast with her around" Ran said sighing, at least he would be able to see her full potential, and if she was just more than what he had already discovered from her.

The spectators looked at the combatants as they exchanged a few words between them, expecting Wave to annihilate her in a matter of seconds, yet Kurome had an uneasy feeling.

"I am going to advice you, you should leave the farce and stop right now, I won´t take it easy on you" Wave said as he took off his jacket.

"That is what I am expecting you to do. I don't want to not be able of teasing you quite a bit as well as to hear an "I am sorry" from your mouth" Nova replied softly as she stretched her body and took her cloak out, leaving her well-developed figure be noticed, as well as the reddish bandages that covered her. "Also you should use your Grand Chariot, or this will end quite fast" She added as her eyes became focused.

Another time, Wave had the uneasy feeling at her words, yet he adopted a fighting stance, if he could he would avoid using his Teigu against the girl.

"Start!" Budo shouted and then Wave dashed towards the girl who was still in the middle of stretching when she noticed his movement.

"Ah!" Wave shouted as he delivered a punch to her face, just to be blocked by her arm, shocking him a little as the punch was actually carrying 1/3 of his strength. "Already surprised?" She asked before smirking at him. "Try harder!" She said as she pushed his torso with her feet, just to create space between them. "Man it´s really tough but you aren´t going to go all out right?" She said as Wave came back to her this time aiming a roundhouse kick which she dodged jumping, then Wave jumped to heel drop on her, yet once again Nova evaded by making her nails grow up and claw on the floor so she could move to her side.

"Uhmm, that is definitely a Rakshasa demon´s treat, only they were trained to use their body at will." Esdese said thinking about where she had seen her before.

Meanwhile their fight continued as Wave continued punching her, yet no matter the technique or the speed implied on it she didn't have much issues dodging them, until the point that she even parried one of his kicks to the face to let him push her backwards, giving a clear opening which Wave used, yet Nova summersaulted and hit his face with ease.

"I told you, use your Teigu" She said again.

"I wont use it" He stated stubbornly which annoyed the green haired warrior.

"Then I will kill you for the first time" She said taking the offensive as she enlarged her nails towards him like a long sword forcing him to use his sword to block the nails, yet giving her an opening that she used by dashing at him quickly and delivering a punch directed to his stomach.

The clash sounded like an explosion but it wasn't what had surprised the spectators at all, what shocked them was Kurome sending Natala to aid Wave, as well as the quickness of the girl that dodged the Teigu of the puppet.

Natala rushed towards Nova at his maximum speed, yet the girl wasn't amused at all and simply rolled as the Teigu retracted and the puppet attempted to slash her in two, but she again evaded it easily hitting his face with her feet removing his mask which hid the frozen expression of horror he had when he died by Kurome´s hand.

"Ah!" Yelled Kurome showing even more anger than before as she didn't want to see that expression on her childhood friend face, yet she was stopped as Wave yelled at her.

"Kurome stop it, I don't need your help" Wave yelled at her, his mouth having a bit of blood due the blow he had received.

Yatsufusa stopped right before cutting Nova´s head, but not due the order of her comrade, but due Natala dragging her back to evade the fighter´s hit on her chest. Esdese´s curiosity was picked by the events, yet her mind couldn't remember exactly who she was still.

"Are you going to use it" Nova asked yet she was already taking off the bandages on her arms which covered not extra weight, not even armor, but holes covered in blood made for what seemed to be teeth.

"W-what is that!?" Wave asked seeing such large scale injuries, a bit shocked as the supposed bandages started to cry and move by themselves. "What are those things!?"

"Rare danger beast, blood eater. A danger beast that is hard to tame, as they merely feed on human blood and are supposed to drain the blood of a person in mere minutes, did you think that they were another thing?" She said as she threw one of them to the plateau, where the others were gathered, "I will ask one more time, use your Teigu or I will certainly hurt you" She said coldly.

"I refuse" He said raising his sword. "But I will exterminate those things to free you"

"I think you are misunderstanding something" Nova said as she walked to him. "I am the master not them" She said and then used the creature as a whip making wave parry it with his Teigu several times as she continued her attack increasing the speed of every slash of her improvised whip.

In the plateau Esdese was still examining her memories, as the creature was sent to her side by the girl, she examined it with a disgusting look before squishing it with her heel, as Kurome and the others watched the fight, being the only one nervous as she had understood that Wave wasn't against an easy opponent at all.

"Wave-kun should use his Teigu, even if she was that badly hurt, she could fight against him like that" Bols said as he was already worried about his comrade. "It could be a good opportunity to see what Grand Chariot can do, isn't it?" Ran asked, thinking deeply about the situation.

"I think we have seen enough, is she useful for your group, General Esdese?" Budo asked standing up, yet Esdese simply smirked and answered "A little more, I want to see how much she can push a Teigu user"

As the speed of her attacks increased, Wave started to regret having jumped in actions, as well as the poor judgment he had given to the girl, who was demonstrating of being a great fighter. "Tell me, have you already guessed what makes you feel odd?" She asked as the whip slashes continued increasing in speed.

Wave was a little shocked but Nova used that opportunity to sneak into his guard and mark his face with its end, making a few drops of blood appeared on his face as he tried to cut the creature yet Nova retrieved the whip and dashed at him grabbing both ends of her "whip" sending one of them pass Wave´s side as she disappeared visually from his sight. "where is—" He began to think as the end Nova had threw to him was grabbed and Nova pressed her back at his before pulling the supposed bandage towards her and making it close on his neck, the blood eater beginning to suck the host blood directly from his neck as he yelled in pain.

"Ahh!" He yelled as the pain travelled around his body, making him wonder how the female could resist such pain, as well as ways to break free.

At first he attempted a few slashes but it was no use, she was sticking the creature hard against him and it was working really well as he couldn't slash it or he had the risk of cutting his own neck too. Then he tried to pull it out of his neck, but at the same second the thought crossed his mind Nova pressed her leg against his back making it almost impossible due the raw strength she applied against him.

"G-G-Grand Chariot!* He called sticking his sword to the floor and making his armor appear, as well as burning the creature that was pressing against his neck due the energy he released.

"This is now a real challenge!" Nova said excited as she saw Wave completely transformed. "Come" She said and launched against him.

Wave turned around and launched his punch against her fist making them collide and release and expansive wave due the strength they contained. "Ahhh!" Both of them battle-cried as several punches started to be delivered from both sides countering each other with fierce clashing sounds echoing the air.

The battle intensified as Nova started to alter a few kicks with her punches, yet Wave managed to block them effectively, at the same time the tempo of his punches was slowly decaying as the girl increased her speed, he even wondered what her maximum speed could be as now several blows hit on his armor, yet, couldn't do more damage than a fly biting a person on his defense, yet her kicks were another thing, for that reason he mostly centered in blocking them until he could catch her leg and make her approach to had a clear hit on her stomach which send her in collision with the wall.

"The battle is over" General Budo announced yet Esdese raised her hand one more time. "No, the real fight, is the show she is going to give us now, Nova, from the cursed line of original Teigu users, I remember you very well now." She stated smirking evilly.

**A few months ago, in the cold north Imperial campsite.**

General Esdese was recently sent to the north by the order of the Prime Minister to subdue the revolt of the northern tribes. It was during the next morning of her arrival, she was scanning the zone to gauge the power of her enemies.

"It feels a bit nostalgic to be in this place after long" She said coldly as the three beasts were behind her kneeling as they waited for her orders.

"General Esdese!" A soldier yelled from the distance getting the attention of the general as he approached. "We have found a girl that tried to steal from our supplies, she claims that she belongs to the Rakshasa demons, but she is suspected of being a spy, she called specifically for your presence" The soldier reported the same instant he arrived her side.

"Uhm a Rakshasa demon in this place. That is something I have to see, let´s go" She said and then they travelled back to the campsite where a hooded figure was tied up from legs to hands with ropes, yet with no guards around it. "Is she the supposed person?" She asked to the soldier.

"Yes she is, but, it´s weird, a few men were guarding her before, maybe they got bored and left." He was saying as he removed the hood of the person and paled as he saw that the one tied up was one of the soldiers that were guarding the prisoner, already dead with an expression of horror in his beaten up face. "What the—" He said as four nails extended from below the snow and entered in his mouth trespassing his head and killing him in an instant.

Esdese remained calm at the scene that developed in her presence, yet the three beasts quickly took fighting stances to protect their master.

"Uhh, I thought you wouldn't come" Said the responsible of the homicide as her naked body appeared from below the snow, her sapphire pearls crossing with Esdese´s icy ones as both of them gauged each other.

"I expect you to know the punishment for killing a member of the Empire´s army, so, shall I show you the path to the torture chamber?" Esdese asked as she unsheathed her rapier.

"Esdese-sama, you don't need to worry about such a small fry, let us handle –" Liver was saying as she felt a pressure on his head and the other two gasped in surprise as Nova was already sitting on the oldest beast´s head, her elbows pressed on her knees as her hands supported her head.

"I don't mind arming a ruckus here, but you will lose plenty of soldiers to try to bring me down, is that worth the deal?" She asked softly and then jumped backwards as Nyau attempted to kill her with his Teigu.

"You bastard!" Claimed Deidara as he rushed towards her and tried to cleave her in two but for Esdese´s surprise he was sent flying with what seemed to be a mere punch on his stomach, yet it was clear she was strong.

**Returning to the empire castle, present time.**

"After that you escaped quickly, this time show me, why you could induce me to respect you with only a few movements that time" She said as the rubble began to move and Nova appeared, for Wave´s surprise, she didn't seem to be damaged at all, except for a bruise on her stomach product of Wave´s punch.

Nova had her eyes half closed, but it was clear she was mad, her smile disappeared totally as she cracked her neck, arms and legs as she stepped out of the rubble. "It´s has been long since I took something seriously, hope you be glad, as I am going to hang your ass up pretty much right now" She said forgetting the humble vocabulary she had, as the surrounding air became heavier, not due a climatic atmosphere, but to her raw, killing intent that reached everyone.

"Are you ready?" She asked and without delay she practically disappeared from all their sighs, surprising everyone as Wave covered because he expected a frontal attack. "Weakness number 1: your back is almost always wide open and free to be attacked" She said as she punched and elbowed Wave´s left liver zone making him turn around as he was pushed backwards just to see that she wasn't there again.

This time the attack came from above him as the girl hammered both of her hands against his head harshly making him flinch as he attempted a punch at her, yet again she was already gone from the place, gone from the existence of that place. "Her speed is crazy!" he said as he looked to all sides to try to spot her, but it was late as a hand grabbed the collar of his armor and slammed him against the wall. "Don't be so harsh, and enjoy the trip I will give you" She said as she looked at him and grabbed his leg before disappearing making Wave mark the places where she passed before throwing him to the air and finish him with a downwards kick to slam him against the ground.

All the spectators looked at the scene totally shocked, with the exception of Esdese, whose blood was boiling with the excitement of having such a strong person near her and Kurome who rushed to the crater that Nova´s kick had done. "Wave!" She yelled as she arrived there.

Inside the crater Kurome was surprised even more than the spectators as Nova, somehow had descended before Wave and caught him having received the most impact from the kick as Wave was still wearing Grand Chariot. "Don't worry, he is fine, Kurome" Nova said to the girl as she carried Wave princess style and as she neared Esdese´s place she simply dropped the guy to make him wake up.

"So, are my abilities second-class as you firstly thought, because now you are thinking entirely differently" She said calmly before smiling at them.

"After we find you clothes, and a Teigu you will be officially a member of the Jaegers, your hard work has paid your fruits, but have in mind that we still have a score to resolve from the incident in the north" She said coldly smirking as well as Nova. "Oh, I had "forgotten" about that, it was quite easy to escape from you that time" She replied softly.

"I hope you like to work extra hard, because you will have to fix the walls and floor of this sacred place" Interrupted Budo with a very serious voce, making Nova tremble a little as she wasn´t really expecting to be an extra worker in the group.

"Hope you enjoy your time" Teased Run as they took Wave to the infirmary and Budo patted Nova´s shoulder, as they left her behind. "You have to be kidding me!" She yelled.

As they left Nova behind, Run started to roll the thoughts of everyone about the supposed assistant of him, it was quite clear for Esdese at least that such a girl wasn't under the service of anybody unless interested in that person.

"I may hate to say it, but that girl is really interesting" He said softly to see what the other people gathered there said.

"She is strong, and I have to thank her to take care of Wave, even in the middle of the battle" She said looking at Wave who was being carried by Bols.

"The cursed blood of the original Teigu users, I would like to ask her a few things, as well as experiment with her" Stylish said as he made sounds of ahh, ahmm, as if he was getting in heat due something.

"I would prefer her to not be battling, but she must have her reasons to be that strong, I don't have objections with her" Bols said after thinking a bit.

Esdese was the only one that didn't answer as probably it took all her control to stop her boiling blood, as now she had a person that matched her expectative and probably was at maximum stronger than the three beasts together, yet the only opinion of her being an ally pissed her a bit as she couldn't fight her to death.

On the distance, a person had witnessed the whole fight, a person that due her appearance, until now had avoided the wanted posters, it was Leone, who was clenching her teeth and first almost violently as the chill of the terror she had witnessed didn't leave her body, she was glad that she could spy from the distance. "I really have to inform this to the Boss, that monster knows where our base is, as well as advice Lubbock about not going carelessly to his bookstore" She said as she dashed towards the base.

In the base the environment had changed quite much since the last day, as now Lubbock was eating lunch, a lunch that Reira had specially prepared for him and she was smiling, even if almost everyone in NR had gathered there to eat with the couple as they smell the fruit of effort

"You really cook very well Reira, the meat and eggs are in perfect conditions" Lubbock said as he ate as fast as he could, after all one of the opponents was Akame, who to everyone´s surprise wasn't eating as fast as she always did to honor delicious meals.

"Are you feeling well Akame?" Tatsumi asked at the girl who looked at him and blushed softly, only nodding a bit, and not replying much more. "I, just feel full" She replied which almost made everyone panic, as a full Akame that had barely touched her lunch meant the end of the world.

"You don't need to force yourself, after all, this food is not thaaaat great" Mine said trying to sound all mighty and great.

"Mine don't start fights just because you still haven't apologized her after she made us sleep and escaped to help the others yesterday." Scheele said trying to stop any possible fight that could occur in the table.

"Scheele is right Mine, if you do that you should try to cook by yourself, even I can´t do that and I have to agree that this lunch is simply great" Najenda said eating a bit of her favorite ramen enjoying the taste of it crunching in her mouth.

As they continued having lunch calmly the door slammed open and an exhausted Leone appeared, resting her arms on her knees to catch her breath, everyone there looked at her and understood that she had really bad news as the composed Leone wouldn't be so agitated over minor things.

Instant later, everyone was worried the same as Leone, yet they had moved to the common hall where they gathered for their missions, Najenda needed to do something to improve their resolve, but it wasn't her that talked first.

"I know that you all wanted my sister to become to our side, as she was strong, I wouldn't mind my grudge at her if it was for a common cause, but don't despair" Reira said as she was the only one that wore a kind of smile on her face.

"Being the enemy who may be, as long as they have heart, we can kill them" Akame added showing her sheathed Murasame.

"Let´s go to train Akame, everyone, so that we can surpass them" Reira said as she left to the training grounds with Akame, the others following short after, except Najenda who was still eating her ramen.

On a side note, it took Nova a whole week to repair the mess she had made.

"YOU GREAT ONI I HATE YOU RUN!" She yelled as she was being overworked by Budo guarding her.

"WORK FASTER FASTER FASTER!" He yelled in a chibi image of him picturing the Great General as a demon.

**Hiii hope you all liked it, since no much people answered the vote for Tatsumi capture I will make it happen, in my way to be honest n_n.**

**Hope you also like the comic relief of Nova, this is not going to be the last one.**


End file.
